


Pound The Alarm

by Creepikat



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, aroused dorks, but a supportive lil shit, kisumi is a lil shit, non-canon relationships and settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto should never had fallen asleep in the laundromat. That's how you end up with your roommate pointing that you might have exchanged your laundry. And with some interesting stuff to return to their owner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is so fucking long that it took me months to write and finish it, often losing all courage and motivation. It's entirely written but I still have correction to make by myself (wich mean still a lot of mistakes because I'm french and didn't ask any beta reader to take care of it this time). So instead of making you wait for another week I'm gonna publish it in three parts. Hope you'll enjoy my lil cuties !
> 
> Thanks for Rika who always support me and Bree-chan who accepted to go through the suffering of reading it all too.

Makoto woke up with a start, a loud noise dragging him out of his dream. He blinked a few times, quite lost and a bit annoyed. After all it was a good dream, filled with kittens and all this cheese. 

Barely able to organize his thought, it took him some minutes before he could remember where he was and what he was doing in here. When his eyes fell on a washing machine, everything flooded back to his numb mind and he groaned. He actually fell asleep while doing his laundry. The book he was reading to pass the time was on the floor and when he looked at his phone he realized he had slept for two hours, at least. Body still benumbed with sleep, he laboriously bent down to retrieve his novel, slowly stood up and walked to the washing machine he had put his clothes in. 

On his way, someone bumped into him but he didn't have the time to see its face. The person was in a hurry and left the room in a blink, not even apologizing, and even the ever so sweet Makoto grumbled at how rude it was. Yet he was too tired and sluggish to really react and get angry, he prefered to shut his mouth and take care of his laundry as quickly as possible. Which meant as quickly as a snail in his actual state.

Eyes half-closed, he mechanically opened the washing machine and piled his laundry in a basket, frowning a bit when he felt the fabric was still a bit moist. It was supposed to dry them as well, the university and the student council had bought new ones for this sole purpose last year, yet they weren't, not totally. 

"Ah...Whatever..." He sighed.

He would only have to hang out the washing on chairs and heaters. Grabbing basket and book, he dragged his feet back to his appartment, impatient to rejoin his bed and embrace his pillow for hours and hours. When he entered his dorm room he was greeted by his roommate, this one getting ready to go out. A true night owl who loved clubbing, unlike Makoto. Yet they still got along surprisingly well.

"Hey Kisumi..." He yawned, putting the basket on the floor. 

"Yo ! You took your time tell me, I started to get worried."

"Sorry I fell asleep."

"Awww poor baby !" Kisumi teased him with an amused chuckle. "Well now I can go out serenely."

"Oh before you go could you help me hang out the laundry ? I don't know why but it's still a bit damp."

"Seriously ? Jeez...We paid a fortune for these things and it doesn't even work well..."

"I'll go talk with the dorm's administration." Makoto assured him. "Man I'm tired, I can barely keep my eyes open..."

Suddenly, Kisumi stopped to move, a garnment in hands. The other, too busy with his task and too sleepy to notice what was going on around him, didn't realize his shock until he cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"Makoto ? I don't think this t-shirt is mine. Or yours." 

"Uh ? What are you talking about ?" 

Rubbing the palm of his hands against his heavy eyelids, he tried to chase the drowsiness away to be able to look at the garnment properly. And Kisumi wasn't joking, the t-shirt in his hand wasn't their. Panic rushed in his mind and blood, waking him up more effectively than a thousand coffee cups. Turning back to the basket, he inspected everything. And he couldn't recognize anything. This purple shirt wasn't his and when he presented it to his roommate this one shook his head in negation, as alarmed as him. 

Crap, crap, crap...These capri pants weren't their, this tank top neither, this...

"What the..." 

In front of his now wide open eyes, his hand were lifting underwear. White underwear. White laced underwear. White laced panties to be exact. Oh dear...

"Okay I can swear I never bought something like this. So either you're hiding some sexy kinks away from me, either you messed up and confused your laundry with someone else's. And from what we can see I would say it's either a girl who hide her sweet feminity and lingerie under tomboyish looks and outfits, either a couple, either a lucky guy who invited some girl over and is nice enough to wash her underwear before giving them back. Or keeping it for himself and his fantaisies. But if it was the case why would he wash it ?"

Makoto wasn't even listening anymore, eyes fixed on the sexy, way too sexy for his pure gentle soul, laced white panties. Mind exploding and skin boiling. He had exchanged their laundry with someone else's. Somewhere someone, maybe a girl judging by the underwear, was surely searching this and panicking. His good sense managed to win over his embarassment and he shyly told Kisumi they had to go back to the laundromat to fix this situation.

Yet when they entered the room, there wasn't anyone else and no washing machine contained any clothes. Makoto whined when he realized that they really did exchanged their laundry with someone and that he had not the slightest idea about who this person could be. Brief, they were fucked and stuck with a basket full of foreign clothes and white laced panties. Makoto whined more.

Why did he had to fall asleep ? 

oOo

The day after he went back to the laundromat several times. Asking around if someone made a mistake while retrieving its washing. Unfortunately nobody did and he started to resign himself. Plus Kisumi wasn't a big help, prefering to waste himself on a wild night out than waste his time with exchanged laundry. Now in bed and unable to raise one finger or nod at Makoto's lecture, he was totally useless in the quest for their lost laundry. Great. So now Makoto had spent the day going back between two classes to check if anyone new was at the laundromat and maybe searching for them, or more for their own clothes. But no such luck.

Actually...He didn't know if he really wanted to find the person who owned these white laced panties. He knew himself, once before them he would become a flustered and stuttering mess, crimson as a lobster. He hoped the girl, or her boyfriend, wouldn't be too mad that they went through their stuff. Oh well...After all they didn't had to know, it was for the best and it would spare them from an awkward conversation. Anyway, embarassed or not, wanting to meet this person or not, they didn't had a choice. They had to find them. And for now he was pretty unlucky.

He was starting to lose faith when later in the evening he noticed some posters in the hall. Approaching, his eyes widened in awe as he looked closer at the photos printed on the paper. There his wonderful bicolor t-shirt was exposed. As well as Kisumi's red plaid shirt. And several other items, their items ! Beside the photos there was a little announce, written in curved, neat letters.

"Laundry mistake : please if you recognize your clothes contact me to the..." He muttered to himself, quickly grabbing his cell phone to register the number written on the poster. "...I also lost my own laundry in the process, if anyone found or retrieved a basket of washing who isn't their please contact me as well."

He felt his lips spreading in a wide smile as he dialed the number and pressed his phone against his ear. Impatient to finally fix this problem, he even forgot his fear of getting in an embarassing situation and meeting the owner of the white laced panties face to face. He had to try once or twice before finally getting an answer.

"Hello ?" 

For a minute he frowned at the voice. It did sound clear and high-pitched but not totally feminine. He was sure to find out the stranger's gender once he would hear them and finally know if he was gonna face a girl or her boyfriend. But here he was, unable to tell if his interlocutor was male or female. It shouldn't be this important yet it troubled him a bit.

"Hello ?" The stranger repeated and Makoto chased his thought to focus back on their conversation.

"Hello ! I saw your poster about the laundry and I am the owner of the clothes you have. And I think I might have yours."

"Really ?!" Makoto winced as the shrill voice pierced his eardrums, amplified by the phone's poor sound's quality. "Oh thank god ! I really panicked when I realized I had the wrong clothes last night, I felt so ashamed and stupid, god ! I'm so sorry for this !"

"Th-That's okay." Makoto tried to reassure them. "So when do you think I can retrieve my stuff ?"

"Are you free in an hour ? I'm doing grocery shopping at the moment but I'll be back soon."

"Yeah sure, it give me time for going back at my appartment and take your laundry. Where do you want to meet ?"

"Hum if you don't mind could you maybe come to my own room ? I'll give you my dorm room's number and I'll text you when I'll be home ? Oh but if it's a problem or if I demand too much don't hesitate to refuse, I don't want to impose anything to you ! Oh god I'm mortified, first I steal your laundry and second I..."

"Don't worry, it's fine by me." Makoto chuckled nervously, a bit amused by their rant and the way they lost themselves in their own speech. 

"Oh...Ok later then ! Thank you again ! And sorry again too !" They chirped, relief obvious in their voices.

"Oh..hum..yeah later !" He answered, a bit taken aback by the stranger's spontaneity and alertness. 

They seemed constantly on the edge and worried...It was kind of endearing to hear. And it made him wonder again who exactly he was talking to. It was intriguing.

« Bye ! »

He restrained the urge to ask uncalled-for questions and said goodbye softly. Hanging up, he sighed. Well he still didn't know to what kind of person he was going to be confronted but at least he was finally going to find back his cherished bicolor t-shirt. And get ride of these damn embarassing white laced panties. No he wasn't prude or obsessed, they just were really provocative okay ?! And a misplaced curiosity still bothered him as he remembered the voice, really...cute...but impossible to categorize to his slight dismay.

oOo

“It's only two floor above ours ! If you were a true friend you would come with me !” 

Kisumi, who was sprawled on his bed reading some Monthly Basketball Magazine, rolled on his back and shook his head.

“Nu-uh. You're the one who messed up, it's your responsability to go fetch our clothes.”

“Please !” 

“I'm not going to yield just because you're afraid to meet the famous panties owner. Your obsession about them is not my business.”

“I-I'm not obsessed !”

“Oh please !” Kisumi gave him a sassy grin. “You looked at these panties at least a dozen times since you came back. Maybe I should come actually. Seeing you confronted to the panties owner should be fun.”

“...You know what ? In fact stay here. I don't need you if you're only going to embarrass me more.”

“Awww don't be like that Mako !” 

The taller one grumbled something not really nice before grabbing the basket and dragging his feet to the door. Kisumi snickered, still not moving from his bed to follow him despise his previous threat. 

“Don't sulk darling ! It doesn't suit your lovely face, you're way more charming with a nice smile on. So smiiiiile, who know, maybe you're totally going to charm the panties owner with your awkward kindness and hilarious embarassment. And finally soothe your obsession and fantasies about these damn underw..”

Makoto just slammed the door behind him, trying to forget these horrible accusations and chasing the flush from his burning cheeks. Kisumi was always extremely skilled at pressing right where it hurt even if it wasn't always deliberate...Not that he was right when he said he was obsessed and scared ! He was absolutely not !...Okay maybe a little intrigued but not in a pervy way ! 

Anyway...He had to go and face his fate. As well as the panties owner, like Kisumi christened the famous stranger. He was only two floor away from the fatal confrontation... God he had to stop thinking in such a dramatic way, he acted like a true dramaqueen...

“Let's go...” He muttered to himself, slowly climbing the stairs, a knot of apprehension in his stomach.

His steps felt slow and leaden as he nervously walked to the stranger's dorm room. He even had to wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans. Why ? Why was he panicking so much ? He just had to throw this basket at them and take back his own and all will be fine and over. But what if the panties owner realized he saw them and reacted badly ? What if it was a girl who would be mortified and would yell at him, treating him like a perv ? What if it was her boyfriend and he became furious with jealousy and tried to punch him ? Oh god, oh god...

Okay...He had to calm down and breathe. He was exagerating, it couldn't go that bad, he was worrying over absolutely nothing. It was just his scaredy cat side who was going mad and paranoid. He had nothing to fear, it was fine, this person was surely really nice and reasonable, from what he heard over the phone they seemed harmless.

Suddenly he was before their door and any rational thought vanished from his mind. He heard himself gulping loudly and hesitantly knocked on the wood, the urge of leaving the basket here and running back to his appartment twisting his insides. Could he do that ? Yes but how will he retrieve his own laundry after ? He could always..

"Coming !"

Crap. 

He straightened up and waited for the door to open, anticipation running through his tense body. 

"Yes ? Oh ! Hey you're the laundry guy right ?"

Any need to run away deserted when the panties owner revealed their face. His face. 

Not because of fear surprisingly, but because the young man in the door frame was terribly beautiful. Okay Kisumi told him more than once that he tended to be too nice and considered everyone charming or pretty. But this boy was truly delightful to look at. Big baby blue eyes gazing at him with beaming expectation, thin rosy lips, slightly chapped, smiling shyly, porcelain silky skin blushing a bit under his stare. He was way smaller and thiner than him yet he could see lighlty defined muscles on his arms and legs, under the soft curves of his flesh. On top of that a mop of messy silverish hair crowned his head. His upper body was drowning in a t-shirt way too big for him with duck patterns and his legs were revealed by tiny fit shorts. Beautiful AND adorkably dressed up. Wow. He couldn't remember why he hesitated so much to come now.

"Hum ? You okay ?" 

He realized that he had stayed silent until now, shamelessly gauging him with stupid googly eyes. How lame and impolite could he be ?!

"Oh ! Yes ! Hum..I..I'm...Hello !"

The boy quirked an eyebrow, the corner of his lips turning upward in an amused smile. 

"Ugh..Sorry.." Makoto groaned, resisting the urge to face-palm himself. "I'm just..A bit tired." 

"I can see that." The boy giggled lightly. "Nitori Aiichiro."

"W-What ? Oh, sorry, I'm Tachibana Makoto."

"Nice to meet you. So I suppose these are my clothes ?" He chirped excitedly, pointing the basket Makoto was holding. 

"Yes, well I suppose they are."

"Great !" 

Makoto let him take the basket without a word, still busy enjoying the view. A shameful blush painted his cheeks as he realized how rude he must be and he tried to take back his composure. That's when he realized Nitori was going through the clothes to check if yes or no they were his. And that he was now frozen, hand clutching on something white and...laced. 

Oh no. Hell no. The thing he wanted to avoid at all price just happened. 

When Nitori noticed his horrified stare, he gasped in terror and tried to quickly hide the panties deep at the bottom of the basket. 

"Did-Did you see that ?!" He yelped, eyes as wide as a tarsier's. 

"S-Saw w-what ?" Makoto stuttered, forcing an innocent smile on his face. 

"...Oh god you saw..."

Makoto was ready to defend himself, to say that he was innocent, that he didn't mean to, that it was an accident, that the panties litteraly jumped from the pile of clothes to expose themselves to his pure eyes. But before he could open his mouth, Nitori was pouring out an intense flow of confused explanations and lamentations.

"Oh shit, shit, shit...I didn't notice they were missing, I thought they were still in my drawers and not in my laundry, exposed to everyone's eyes, god this is so embarassing, you must think I'm so weird or worse, oh shiiiit, please don't judge me, in fact don't say anything I think I'm going to melt in mortification, oh fffuuuu..."

He frowned, biting on his tongue to prevent the cuss word from slipping from his mouth. 

“..uuuudge !”

Makoto would have chuckled if he wasn't so anxious about the current situation. 

“Oh shit, I'm really sorry, I'm ranting again ! But...Oh seriously the shame..”

...Wait. 

“..Nitori.”

This one looked up at him, blood boiling under his skin and tainting it peony. His lips wobbling like he was about to cry of frustration and embarassment. 

“..These..underwear. They are your girlfriend's or something, right ?..”

“...Not really.”

Oh.

“Oh...”

“I said don't judge me please !” Nitori cut him. “I know you must think I'm weird or something but..but...”

Makoto's eyes widened as the smaller admitted what he suspected since some seconds now.

“Oh...so they are yours ? Oh. Well..uh..It's..quite surprising..I wouldn't have guessed..”

The silver-haired boy shook his head, eyes firmly anchored to the floor, his teeth biting so hard into his lips it was a surprise he wasn't bleeding yet.

“Jeez you really saw them closely right ?” 

“Well...Let's say that I only realized I had the wrong basket when I found them.” Makoto chuckled nervously, scratching his head.

Nitori groaned with exasperation, hand gripping the basket's handles tightly and face taking an interesting and totally new shade of red. 

“Okay. Okay.” He took a deep inspiration, calming himself down before finally daring to look up at Makoto.

This one was still processing everything, looking up and down at Nitori and trying to accept the truth. The panties owner was neither a girl, neither a boyfriend. And weirdly, as he stared at Nitori, he didn't feel as shocked or repulsed as someone would expect.

“Please could you keep this for yourself ?” 

He focused back on the other boy, this one pleading him with big worried eyes.

“I know it must seem strange for a guy to own something like this, but when I bought it I just broke up with my ex who kept on telling me how dull I was and he nearly convinced me. Fortunately one of my friend dragged me into shopping and pushed me to buy these because she thought it would make me feel sexy and give me some more self-confidence and she was right, it really did work. Plus they are super comfortable and soft and it's really nice to wear them and, oh god, I should stop ranting because you're going to find me even more stupid and strange and I really don't need this right n..”

“I don't think so.”

Nitori stopped right in the middle of his confused and mortified speech, obviously gobsmacked at Makoto's unexpected answer. The latter blushed and took a minute to organize his thought before talking, in this situation it was out of question to say something inconsiderate or rude. 

“It...it's true that it's a bit unexpected but..well who I am to judge ?” He giggled nervously. “After all if it helped you to feel better..”

“So..You don't think I'm weird ? Being a guy and wearing this kind of underwear ?”

“Well unexpected but not weird ? Truly, it's okay, plus I'm sure they really fit you !..Wait. No. That's not what I wanted to say. Oh god now that's my turn to beg you not to judge me for this.” He closed his eyes, wincing when he realized how wrong his words sounded. 

A muffled giggle resounded and he turned back to Nitori who had an hand placated on his mouth. Seeming a bit reassured, he smiled softly at him, blush still present on his face yet traces of shame almost totally gone. 

“Thank you ?”

“Sorry...” He repeated, still annoyed by his own stupidity.

“That's fine. I guess it make us even. I mean you saw my lingerie yet I know you appreciate the thought of me in it so we can both blackmail each other.” 

For a moment Makoto felt a shiver travel down his spine and he began to sweat again. Until he noticed the laugh Nitori was trying to restrain and he finally understood he was only teasing him.

“Please don't joke about that...” He whined.

“Sorry, it was only a way to relax the mood. A lame one.” 

Makoto laughed against his will, relief flooding in his mind and the comic of the situation finally reaching his brain. God what an awful first conversation. Nitori must have shared his impression because he had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent himself of giggling once again. 

“Okay now that I gave you your laundry back and ridiculized myself how about I take back my own clothes ?” He said, hoping to change the subject and coming back to a more neutral field. 

“Oh, right ! Sorry wait a minute !”

He rushed back inside and Makoto had the pleasure to see him from behind and admire how his tight, way too tight, shorts were fitting his butt. Realizing what he was doing he immediately looked up at the ceiling, flushing like a lobster and mentally lecturing himself. Nitori came back some seconds later, holding a basket with nicely folded clothes inside.

“I ironed and folded them as neatly as I could. It's the least I could do since I practically stole your clothes. Jeez I'm so sorry about this, I was tired and in a hurry last night and I totally didn't care about what I was doing.”

“That's okay, I was the same. Actually if my roommate hadn't pointed the fact that we didn't own white panties I might have found myself absentmindedly putting them on this morning.” He flushed, grinning sheepishly.

Nitori snorted helplessly, trying to calm down his sudden and awkward laugh. Makoto found it adorable. 

“No offense but I don't think they would fit you as well as me.” He joked shyly, handing him his clothes.

Makoto faked a vexed expression and a glare which made Nitori shake even more with laughter. 

“Okay as nice this conversation is I need to go back to my room. Otherway my roommate is going to wonder if I'm still in front of your door, trying to gather the courage to knock.”

“I see, well go tell him that you were brave enough to confront me and come back alive. Even after trying to awkwardly compliment me about my choice of underwear.”

Makoto rolled his eyes with a small smile before beginning to walk away.

“Goodbye.”

“See you ?” Nitori asked, suddenly timid and hesitant.

Makoto stopped for a second, a bit taken aback, before returning an unsure smile and nodding.

“I hope.” He said so faintly that he doubted Nitori could hear him.

Then he cowardly walked to the stairs and almost ran all the way back to his dorm, his heartbeats way too loud for only being due to the effort. When he entered the room Kisumi started to tease him again and questionned him about the panties owner identity. Makoto muttered that it was a boy but refused to reveal more despise Kisumi's surprised exclamation and the numerous questions that followed. Instead he went to the bedroom and let himself fall on the bed, an odd satisfied smile spreading his lips. 

The panties owner was a boy. A cute and nice boy. A beautiful one. And despise all the conventions and stereotypes, a boy who would totally rock these white laced panties. Without noticing it, his mind began to drift away and his imagination started to work a bit too well.

Suddenly a very clear picture of Nitori only wearing a large t-shirt not even covering the panties perfectly fitting his round firm butt appeared in his mind. Startled, he opened his eyes and froze. Yet the little heat pooling in his lower belly refused to dissolve, stubbornly bothering him and reminding him of how arousing the picture of Nitori in panties was. In an instant the beautiful boy became the sexy fantasy that, he was sure, was going to harass him from now on. 

“Oh shit...”

oOo

“Come on Makoto ! You can't leave me unsatisfied like this ! Not when you let out something that juicy !”

“You should focus a bit more on your work Kisumi.” He answered casually, like if he actually didn't know what he was talking about. 

“Don't try to distract me ! I need to know ! It's vital !” 

“Clients !” Makoto pointed in a sing-song tone, delighted by the perfect diversion.

Kisumi narrowed his eyes.

“We're not finished talking about this !” 

Then he put back on his charming smile and skipped to the counter, happily greeting the client. The coffee shop where they both worked was quiet at this hour and the brunette thanked these clients for showing up at the perfect moment. Why did he accept the same job as his way too intrusive and insistent roommate ? Ah right because it was well-paid and allowed them to rent a much bigger appartment. He guessed that comfort required some sacrifices after all...

Makoto sighed, letting his calm expression vanish and being replaced by a bothered one. For Nitori's sake he refused to say any more to his friend. He didn't want to take the risk to let filter intimate informations or whatever could help Kisumi to identify him. If he did, he was sure he would find a way to see this boy and harass him about the panties...

Yet..He also wanted to share his weird thoughts with someone. The confusing image of Nitori in lingerie had popped up in his mind last night. As well as inappropriate desires. Of course he wasn't a total virgin nor a prude and he knew that fantaisies or sexual urges weren't bad thing to be ashamed of. Still, he felt a bit like a perv. It wasn't usual for him to think this way about people he barely met. Or was it just because he was slighty obsessed with the pantie thing...Which would make this kinky and even more pervy in fact. That's why he needed to ask someone else fo their opinions. Unfortunately Haru would surely not be a big help, not quite interested in these matters and way too busy monopolizing the university's pool to lend him some minutes to explain his pervy problems. Nagisa and Rei were an healthy couple yet younger and not as mature as they wanted to seem, he didn't want to drag them in this, especially since Nagisa would tease him mercilessly. It only left Kisumi and it would have been a great choice if he wasn't so noisy and tactless sometimes. He was experienced and wouldn't judge him for this, only make a bit fun of him certainly but nothing mean. Yet he really didn't trust him not to go search and harass Nitori if he ever revealed the identity of the panties owner to him. He was way too curious to restrain himself. And Nitori would despise him. 

Aaaaah why was he worrying so much it's not like he was going to see him again and even less often. He shouldn't fear his grudge this much. This thought kind of saddened him strangely, true he had a little attraction to him but it wasn't like if he adored him. It shouldn't affect him even one bit. 

“Okay what's your name ?” He heard Kisumi asking behind him, surely a cup and a marker in hands.

“Nitori.” 

“Okay !”

Makoto nearly slammed his head against the shelves as he jumped in surprise. Turning back with wide eyes, he met Nitori's. The boy dropped the coins he was handing to Kisumi, his face matching Makoto's dumbstruck expression. Kisumi noticed their weird reaction and looked back and forth, perplex. But Makoto couldn't care less. In three steps he was at the counter, trying to replace his stupid gape by an amiable smile.

“H-Hey ! You..What are you doing here ?” He stuttered, still under the shock. 

Nitori seemed to take back his composure and offered him a shy yet pleased smile. Then he pointed a finger at the cup Kisumi was still holding.

“Well buying some hot cocoa as you can see. Y-You work here then ?”

If Makoto had been a more sarcastic guy he would have taken this golden opportunity to mock Nitori's question. But he was only kindness and happiness, especially right now and he nodded fervently. 

“I hope you don't exchange client's orders as well..” The silver-haired boy giggled, his joke carrying no malice. 

“Hey ! It wasn't me who messed up last time !” He immediately defended himself, laughing a bit at the harmless teasing. 

“I know, I know.” Nitori pouted, blushing slighty because of whatever he was remembering right now. “But at least I had the decency to not talk about your choice of clothes.” 

Beside him he noticed how Kisumi stiffened. And it should have warned him about his sudden outburst. But when he realized how his eyes brightened in understanding, it was too late. He was already bending over the counter, at one centimeter from Nitori's face, a bewildered grin on his face. 

“It's you ! It's you right ?”

Confused, Nitori blinked a few time, taking a step back as Kisumi invaded his personal space. 

“What ?...” He squeaked sheepishly, wariness obvious. 

Kisumi's grin turned victorious, then goofily delighted. 

“Nice to meet you Pantie Boy...” He smoothly whispered, fortunately aware that they weren't the only on in the coffee shop at this hour. 

Still, it didn't prevent Nitori to freeze like a fawn caught in headlights. For some terrible minutes Makoto stayed petrified too, divided between the need to drag Kisumi in the back shop and lock him up in the cold room and the need to join Nitori and apologize before he exploded and began to hate him for this humiliation...Oh no...He looked like he was about to cry. Was he about to cry ? 

But instead of bursting into tears, he gulped audibly and frowned. He looked like he was trying really hard not to get upset and it broke Makoto's heart. Crap, cursed were Kisumi and his loud mouth ! He rarely wished for people to get hurt and even less his friends but here he went too far ! Even Kisumi's legendary oblivious mind couldn't excuse him there ! Nitori looked humiliated and that was unforgivable ! 

He was ready to open his mouth to either scold Kisumi either apologize to Nitori. Yet the latter cut him before he could even breathe a word.

“I-I need to go. Bye !”

Then he rushed to the door, face scarlet and still furrowed in an upset expression. 

“Wait ! You're forgetting you money !” Kisumi said, gathering the coins in his hand, not realizing one bit how shaken Nitori was.

But it was too late, this one had already ran away, panicked and surely vexed. 

“Aaaaah too bad. I guess it will be today's tip ! Woaw Makoto why are you looking at me like this ?!!”

Makoto had no idea how was his face right now. But to frighten Kisumi and make him take two cautious step back, it must be really menacing or, at least, unusually reproachful. Anyway, he was so not letting Kisumi come through this that easily.

“That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you anything.” He heard himself practically growl. When he realized how aggressive his voice sounded, he frowned a bit and tried to soften it, he really didn't like getting mad at people, even if they deserved it.

“Uh ? But I did nothing wrong ! I was just happy to finally discover the identity of this mysterious sexy boy !” 

“You're really too oblivious for your own good..” Makoto sighed. “Don't you think you put Nitori in a delicate position right now ? I know you don't get embarassed easily but it's not the case for most people, especially if you talk about their underwear. Imagine how ashamed he felt when you called him...that.”

Realization finally hit Kisumi and he began to sheepishly shrink on himself, features stricken by guilt.

“Oh. Oh shit.”

“Yeah, like you're saying.” 

“Sorry. I wasn't trying to make him feel bad you know, I was merely intrigued by him. And I'm not judging him either, I mean he wear what he want, not a problem. And actually I was surprised at how cute he was ! I can totally imagine him in those panties ! He would totally rock them, like seriously, he's totally my type and even more in these !...Why are you glaring at me like this ?”

Makoto shook his head, chasing deep blush and dark stare at the same time.

“I'm not.”

“...You totally were. Are you uneasy about this ? Yet you didn't seem uncomfortable around him, quite the contrary in fact...Oh.”

Kisumi's face ceased to look wary and repentant, instead his lips spreaded in a sly smile and his eyes narrowed with malice.

“Ooooh I see.”

“What ?” Makoto sighed, trying to flee the insistent stare. However he shouldn't have asked this question, he knew it.

“Makoto like Nitori in panties too...” He whispered teasingly, snickering a bit as Makoto's whole face turned crimson. 

“Stop saying nonsense. I-It's not like this ! I just don't like when you're talking like this ! I'm not interested in him like you !”

“Riiiiight.” He looked pensive for a second but his sneaky look returned quickly. “Then you don't mind if I take my chance with him ?”

No, no, no, no a little voice inside his mind cried. Yet he put a calm smile back on his face and acted like he wasn't that disturbed by the thought of Kisumi flirting with Nitori. When in fact his inside clenched, making him feel a bit ill, as he imagined this. 

“If you ever manage to talk to him after what you did.”

“Oh believe me I can be really charming and persuasive.” The other bragged.

Makoto shook his head anew, chasing the irritating pictures of Kisumi seducing, approaching, touching Nitori. And the horrible one of them both making out with Nitori in his panties. It made him flinch, not only because he hated to imagine his roommate and friend in this kind of situation, it was truly horrifying, but also because something terribly similar to jealousy grabbed his heart and crushed it. Why was he feeling like this ? He barely knew Nitori. They talked, they got along, they mutually appreciated each other (well maybe not anymore after what happened today) but it wasn't like this. Right ? Right. He was only mad because Nitori, despite what his choice of underwear could possibly indicate, wasn't a flirty or debauched person. He was pure, cute, lovely, he had nothing to do with Kisumi and his weird fantaisies. 

The little voice suddenly pointed that he had nothing to do with his own fantaisies too in this case and that he was an hypocrite but he ignored it. Instead he turned toward Kisumi and frowned when he noticed the coins still in his hands. 

“Give me this, I will give it back to him. If he forgive me for your behavior and accept to see me though.” 

“Oh yes, I forgot you also have his phone and know where he live. Can I go with you ?”

“I don't think that's a good idea given the first and last impression you gave him of yourself.”

“Riiiight Makoto, continue to find excuses. You just want him all for yourself. In white laced panties preferably. Hum ?” He muttered so low that Makoto could act like he had heard absolutely nothing.

He wasn't like that. He was merely eager to make amends and give Nitori his money. So he won't hate him. And he could have a chance to talk to him again. But not because he was attracted or anything ! Not at all !

oOo

Makoto frowned as he slipped the envelope into Nitori's mailbox. He went to his room, he swear he knocked and managed not to flee after. But no matter how long he waited and how hard his fist hit the wood, he received no answer. He had no idea if Nitori wasn't at home or if he simply saw him through the judas hole and decided to ignore his presence. But he couldn't wait all night in front of this door, first he would look suspicious, second he had tasks to deal with. But mostly he would look like a freaking stalker. So he simply decided to grab an envelope on his desk and place the money inside, as well as a little note where he profusely apologized and explained himself. He hoped it would be enough to appease Nitori. 

Anyway, he had to go back to his room, tons of homeworks and books to read waited for him, ready to keep him awake all night. The happiness and impatience he felt at this moment were as huge as an ant. With a sigh he resigned himself and saddly returned to his appartement, thoughts clouded with worries. 

As soon as he sprawled on his desk chair, he buried his face in his books, rubbing his sleepy eyes against the paper. He wasn't motivated at all, his mind way too busy thinking about a certain boy and the possibility that he despised him to death now. Even if he didn't seem like the spiteful kind, most people would feel embarassed and irritated after what happened. He really hoped he would pity him and direct all his rage at Kisumi once he'll had read his little note. 

“Aaaaah I should work...” He yawned, straightening himself and grabbing the nearest book. 

Pen in hand and paper ready, he started to take notes as he read, organizing progressively the plan of his dissertation. He had to focus with all his might on the bloody task, he was exhausted and a bit hungry. However it was Kisumi's turn to cook tonight and with what happened today he wouldn't spare him from this drudgery. 

A loud knock on the door made him jump out of his reflection. Who could it be at this hour ? Haru maybe ? No he was surely blissfully floating in the university's pool, as usual. Rei and Nagisa ? Rei would have called ahead, he was way too considerate or polite to invite himself like this. Kisumi ? Wouldn't be a surprise.

“Kisumi if you lost your keys once again I swear...” He grumbled under his breath, reluctantly leaving the small comfort of his soft chair and dragging his feet to the door. 

Yet when he opened it, he froze, surprise making him speechless and motionless. 

“Hi...I got your letter.”

Before he could answer, Nitori stepped into the room. 

“Uh...Oh...Right...So...” Makoto stuttered, not ready at all for this turn of events. 

If someone had told him Nitori would willingly come to him after what happened, wearing nothing but a large t-shirt and tight fitting shorts like the last time, he would have send them an incredulous stare and would have laughed nervously. But here he was, hands clutched behind his back, face tainted with a deep blush, one of his feet twitching a little, the tip of his toes drawing anxious circles on the floor. 

“You're not mad ?” Was all he could ask with a wary smile.

Nitori bit his lower lips and took an hesitant step forward.

“No. Not at all. Actually...” His uncertain pout turned into a timid smile. “..it's quite the contrary.” 

Suddenly a pair of warm palm was pressing against his chest and his back bumped into the wall. He hadn't even realized he was walking backward. Or that the door had been closed. The only thing he noticed was how close Nitori was, how hot his flesh felt right where he touched it and how his thin lips suddenly looked more plump and extremely welcoming.

No. No he shouldn't think about this. Wasn't going to hap...Or maybe it was if the lips who crushed his were anything to go by. 

“Hmpf !” If he could have he would have blush at this pitiful noise he just did, however his face was already turned into flames because of this surprise yet delicious assault. 

Despise how weird and unexpected this scene could seem, he didn't had the heart to stop Nitori or think any further about the situation. No time to think about what granted him this kiss. No time to think if an apology letter could turn someone on at this point. Not even time to ask how Nitori managed to find his appartment...Yeah, about this, how did he..

“Tachibana-kun ? Sorry did I do something wrong ?” Nitori whispered, taking a break in his passionate attempt to ravish Makoto's lips. 

His, by the way, were rosy and wet, way too alluring for him to take anymore time to think and find a sense to what was going on. Instead he just shook his head before lowering it, shyly capturing Nitori's mouth into another kiss. It was intoxicating and in less than five seconds they had passed from the 'gentle kiss' level to the 'makes your blood roar' level. Without noticing his arms had sneaked to clutch Nitori's waist and this one's hand were grabbing his nape, pulling him down with determination and passion. 

Now remember what he had said to Kisumi earlier ? A big bad monstrous lie. In fact he wasn't attracted to Nitori. He was getting addicted. And there was no power in this world who could have pulled him away from these intoxicating lips in this instant. 

His mind was getting hazy as they kissed tirelessly, barely parting to take a quick breath. And he had the weird impression that everything around them was a bit blurred too. Maybe the effect of sharing a true kiss apnea. Yet it wasn't all, there was something else who was bothering him, something off about their surrending or his sensations. Something who was completely thrown away the second Nitori's lips went down his jaw all the way to his collarbone. The pleasured shiver who ran down his spine washed any worries away. He immediately returned the attention to the other, eliciting a low moan as his teeth almost grazed his shoulder. 

“Tachibana-kun...Please more.”

His legs suddenly felt heavy, so heavy that he had no choice but kneel, unable to support his weight. The urge to discover Nitori's stomach took over him and he slowly slided an hand under his t-shirt. When it met the silky, tender flesh of his belly, it made the smaller boy release a shaky sigh. Desire was flooding in his blood, igniting his insides and he was unable to think of anything but this soft porcelain skin and how these clothes were horribly hiding it. Lifting the fabric to have a better access, Makoto cautiously, almost with aprehension, pressed his mouth to Nitori's stomach. Then, when he was rewarded by an impatient whimper, he slowly left a trail of kisses on his skin, tracing a path to his belly button. 

“Makoto...” 

In mild surprise he looked up. Nitori was gazing down at him, lust fogging his eyes.

“I'm wearing them.” 

Not believing his luck, Makoto slowly gripped the hem of Nitori's shorts. Then, he pulled them down, oh so slightly, to reveal a tiny piece of the laced, soft, white underwear. He looked at it for what seemed hours, throath dry and groin burning. And then he sucked the skin just above it, right beside one of his numerous beauty marks. Hoping his red own mark would contrast with it as well as the ivory of the cloth just under it.

“Makoto...”

He licked his love mark, just beside his beauty mark.

“Makoto !...Makoto dinner's ready !”

It took him a bit too long to proceed the nonsense Nitori was telling him. When he actually realized how bizarre it was, he stopped his work of red art on his pale skin. And looked up, disconcerted.

“Dinner's ready I said ! Wake up !”

The blur who already deformed his surrending earlier became worse and worse. Around them everything was vanishing into a white fog and when he looked back at Nitori he wasn't here anymore, a blur of colors replaced him. Makoto blinked once. Twice. And then he jumped out from the white blurr. 

“Makoto you big lump wake up !” A cheery voice sang in his ear.

As he blinked a few more times, everything recovered its form and colors and he realized he wasn't in the hallroom anymore. He was back on his desk chair. A wet trail of drool on his books. And a grinning Kisumi at his side, gently shaking him to keep him awake. 

Realization hit him faster than expected. In a second he understood that none of that happened. Or else, it happened in his mind, in the secret world of his dreams and hidden impulses. If he hadn't been that groggy he would have panicked real hard. But since he was still slow and heavy with drowsiness, he could only flush and groan. 

“Keep this sound for your wet dream man.”

He turned toward Kisumi, trying no to look too flustered. He had to save the appearances, not let him make assumptions. But this one smirked knowingly.

“Also I heard 'Nitori' enough time to know that you weren't really sincere with me earlier uh ?” 

Before Makoto could gather enough guts to throw a book at him, he skipped to the living room. 

“You might want to solve a little problem before coming to eat.” He yelled at him before disappearing.

And of course Makoto found out he was quite right when he felt that his pants were a little...too tight. Shit. He did it. He had a wet dream about Nitori. He was now unable to affirm his intentions toward him were pure and friendly. Not when he had a dream where they ferociously kissed each other and where he was ready to mark his hips with little red lovely hickeys. His subconscious basically told him to stop lying and accept that Nitori was hot and that he terribly wanted to make out with him even though he barely knew him and it was highly unappropriate. 

When he thought about it that's why the scene seemed weird to him. He felt like he was in a blur of emotions and motions, space and time completely distorted, his body acting on his impulses but almost against his will. That's what bothered him, somewhere his good sense had tried to whisper to him that it was unrealistic, that Nitori would never do this and that himself would never had the guts to respond like that. But his sneaky, insidious subconscious had strangled the voice of reason and vividly revealed to him the deep lust he was trying to restrain. Because he barely knew him. Because he didn't want to seem like a perv. Because despise of this he really desired him and only wished to have a chance to embrace him like this. And even if he realized it fully tonight he was far from completely accepting it. At least his reasonable mind told him not to, as for his body...

Against Kisumi's insinuations, he refused to do anything more than taking an icy shower, washing away his burning flush and his embarassing hidden desires in the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeere the second part ! Sorry for the wait, I just had a niiiiice operation to remove my four wisdom teeth. I'm fine but I was a bit KO for a day or two. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well, my cuties !

“What are you reading ?”

His dilema, who lately divided him between the ardent desire to see Nitori again and the more reasonable wish that this one wouldn't forgive him and avoid him like the pest, was resolved when he appeared out of nowhere and made him jump so well that his book escaped from his hands.

“Oh god I'm so sorry !”

While he was still recovering from his shock, a familiar figure with a mop of silver hair kneeled before him, rushing to grab his novel. Instinctively, Makoto felt an urge to back off yet he restrained it. He thought a lot since the other day and the best solution about how dealing with Nitori was to hide his terrible attraction behind a casual attitude. Yep, he accepted the desire, as embarassing as it was, but its still was out of the question to act on it as long as he wouldn't have any proof his feelings could be returned. Yet if he started  to act all flustered and fidgety around Nitori his secret wouldn't last long, he was quite bad at hiding his sentimental or even less sexual interests. He had to restrain them, gag them and kick them in a corner of his mind before they could be discovered. And the best way to cover them was to act like he usually did with Nitori, before his subconscious had the terrible idea to send dreams of him all seductive and horny. Which meant act totally casual. And kindly teasing. He could do this. It was for the good of their totally friendly and not in the least romantic relationship. He wouldn't let his subconscious ruin everything, his chances with Nitori included if they ever existed.

Well for now it was his awkward silence that would ruin them. He noticed the sheepish smile the other boy sent him and melted in front of this angelic vision. He may have to keep his desire for himself but he still had the right to enjoy how cute he looked, right ? Okay now he had to answer otherwise the only thing he'll have to enjoy from him would be suspicious and perplex stares.

“It's..It's okay ! You just surprised me a little and...”

“I'm sorry.” Nitori repeated while handing him his novel, embarassed enough to look adorable.

Makoto couldn't care less about his book. He was too busy being absorbed by his cuteness while trying to keep safe distances and casual behaviors. It was an arduous and ongoing battle for sanity and dignity. And if his good sense didn't want to lose he had to focus on neutral and perfectly normal conversation.

“What are you doing here ?”

“Hmmm what everyone do in a laundromat ?” He answered, his shy smile changing into a perplex pout.

Makoto wanted to follow his book's example and slam his head against the floor. From the corner of his eyes he noticed the large basket waiting near a washing machine which was turning. Biting his lip in embarassment, it was his turn to smile nervously at Nitori.

“Oh right. New panties to wash ?”

Poorest attempt at humor ever. Abort. Abort. Terribly smooth Makoto.

“Idiot !” Nitori giggled before sitting beside him on the bench.

Makoto released a tiny sigh, relieved beyond words. Yet not so calmed down when he noticed how suddenly close they were. He had to act casual, not let his anxiosity betray him. Exactly like this, cool and collected even if Nitori was only an inch away from him. Fortunately today he wasn't wearing any shorts. Only baggy sweat pants accompanied by a large and colorful sweat. Oversized for his smaller and thiner body. The height of cuteness but, luckily, not sexy at all.

“So ? Are you gonna keep teasing me or are you going to answer my question ?”

Wait ? Which one ? His sudden apparition and the epic battle currently raging between his desire and reason had made him forget everything else. Nitori pointed a finger at the book with a timid smile and Makoto ceased to gape in confusion.

“Oh, yes, sorry. It's 'Interview with a vampire' by Anne Rice.”

“Really ? It's great. I only saw the movie though.” He beamed, excitedly leaning to have a closer look of the novel. “So you like that kind of things ? Dark stories about vampires with ambiguous relationship ?”

Makoto quirked a surprised eyebrow, taken aback but still a bit amused by Nitori's strange description. This one didn't look like he realized how weird it was and was still brightly smiling at him.

“Not really, it's an assignement for one of my classes.”

“Oh you major in literature ?

“Exactly.”

He had to restrain a laugh as he saw Nitori grin proudly for being right. This boy was really a ray of sunshine and exuberance, it was refreshing, endearing.  

“We have to study the evolution of myths and creatures in literature. And of course I got the story about gay and psychopatic vampires. I don't know if my teacher plotted this.”

“A problem with the relationship of Lestat and Louis ?” He asked and Makoto could read hesitation in his eyes. Was he still wondering how he felt about homosexuality or trying to decipher if he was on the same team as the vampires ?

“I wouldn't if Lestat wasn't totally crazy. Yet it's still a better story than Twilight.”  

Now more relaxed, Nitori rolled his eyes, biting on his lips to repress a giggle.

“This joke is really getting old. But I agree.”

“You still laughed.” A deep satisfaction flooded in his blood, he liked to amuse him, it proved his nervosity didn't make him look like a boring dull guy. “And for real, our teacher assigned it to some students. I can still see their paling faces and trembling hands.”

This time he didn't restrain his laugh, a terribly contagious laugh that quickly won over Makoto.

“Poor unfortunate souls. I can only imagine the suffering they have to go through. I guess you finally feel lucky that you got the sexually awkward psychopath instead of the sexually frustrated one hundred years virgin.”

An horrible snort escaped him and he muffled it behind his hand, blushing. But beside this little inconvenience it was great. They were talking like before, kindly teasing each other without their conversation turning awkward. Things were cool and casual, as he wished them to be. His desire was tighlty locked in his chest, unable to express itself under Makoto's strict control. Everything was fine and going smoothly. And now that he was more at ease it was his time to be a little more curious about Nitori.

“And what about you ? What is your major ?”

He seemed to hesitate for a minute before sheepishly smiling at him and present one of his hand. Until now they were hidden under his sweat's long sleeves and, when he rolled them up, Makoto could finally notice all the colorful stains on his pale skin. Here and there splashes of paint were adorning his fingers, little abstract patterns mapped his wrist.

“Kindergarten ?” He boldly smirked.

He was rewarded by a scandalized gasp and a light slap on his arm. Yet the little smile playing on Nitori's lips didn't fool him.

“I'm sorry I was kidding ! So Arts it is ?”

A nod validated his guess. He thought it kind of suited his extrovert and special personality. If his art was as spontaneous and unusual as him it surely would be interesting to take a look at it.

“I want to specialize in animation. But for now we mostly work on more classical styles. My teacher always get mad at me because my painting always get a bit too manga-esque.” He insisted on the newly created word, frowning a bit with mild worry, like he was suddenly doubting his own worth or something.

“Well if you want to go into animation it's fine to keep your style. You just have to go through the first years, endure it and manage to pass. Then you can specialize into your favorite subject.” Makoto's practical and optimistic mind immediately began to work on the matter, finding a solution who would be likely to reassure him.

“Freedom !” Nitori praised with a grateful smile.

Makoto loved it. And he loved to know he was the one able to encourage him and give him some confidence. At least he hoped he did. His simple desire for him was quickly evolving into fondness as well as an intense need to protect and make him happy. He briefly realized that now he was not only attracted but also maybe a bit infatuated. And not only because of the panties, hell it had nothing to do with the panties anymore. He just liked how Nitori looked, acted, and he was growing more and more fond of him. If only he could catch a sign who would give him the green-light, he only wished to stop acting like their relationship was nothing exceptional when in fact he was starting to long after him in the most genuine way.

Gosh he needed to stop thinking like and Harlequin's heroine. He couldn't do anything for now. He accepted the desire and now he accepted the tenderness, but either should stay under his control and restrained. As long as he wasn't totally sure they could be welcome he had to play it safe and nice.

“Tachibana-kun ?”

He jumped a little, focusing back on reality and on the slightly wary boy beside him.

“Yes ?”

“About the little word you left in my mailbox...”

Makoto felt his body instinctively tense. Was it the end of their comfortable and friendly conversation ? No, let's be realistic if Nitori had a problem with it he wouldn't have bothered to talk to him for so long. Unless he was really kind and polite.

“It was really nice of you. Just to be clear I wasn't mad at you, not at all. Only a bit embarassed and panicked.”

Makoto's stiff shoulders relaxed and he smiled sheepishly.

“Oh, yes. I can understand. Once again I'm sorry and I apologize on Kisumi's behalf. He's not mean, just really oblivious.” He tried to defend his friend but only a little, after all he deserved to be despised. “And once again I swear I never revealed your identity. Since he's my roommate he saw the panties too, well in fact he was the one who found them. And then I stupidly let out you were a boy. He managed to put together all the elements when he heard our conversation at the coffeeshop.”

“I saw this. But it's fine, it's not really the fact that he know but the fact that he needed to scream it like this that bothered me. I assume my choice of clothes yet I don't feel the need to shout it from the rooftops.”

“Oh so you have no problem admitting you wear lingerie ?” Makoto inquired, pretty impressed by Nitori's confidence on this matter.

His expression must have passed for skepticism because the other frowned, his eyes full of apprehension.

“Not really. Do you think I should ?” Self-consciousness was suddenly really clear on his features, contrasting greatly with his previous assurance.

Makoto had the intuition Nitori was of this kind of people who could proudly assume what they were one minute, then be terribly aware and influenced by other's opinions, to the point of shamefully go back on their words. And he wouldn't be the one to make him shameful about himself.

“Oh no ! Absolutely not ! Not when they must suit you so well..Oh, hum, I meant...”

Smooth Makoto. What did we say about not letting your intense desire ruin the conversation and makes everyone uncomfortable ? Oh. At least it made worry vanish from Nitori's face, replaced by a light blush and a faint smile. Maybe it was the first sign who showed his interest wouldn't be totally repulsed.

“Well thank you.”

“I didn't want to sound...” He winced, trying to fix his little rambling.

“No, no, I take it as a compliment. A nice one at that. Usually if guys discover it they either mock me or begin to think I'm some kind of...slut easy to bang or something. Which give them the right to sexually harass me.” He confessed without looking at him, his voice stumbling on the vulgar word.

“What ?! You're nothing like that !” He spluttered, indigned and horrified, were all the boys beside him morons or pigs ?

Well it shouldn't surprise him that much, narrow-minded and judgemental people pullulated even in their generation. Something like a boy wearing lingerie would either attract disgusted glare or indecent stares. Even him had to admit it stirred his desire, yet he was intelligent enough not to assume anything about Nitori's sex life. And tolerant enough to stay respectful, not act like a disgusting harasser. What was wrong with these mens ?

“Thank you, it reassure me that someone doesn't associate lingerie with 'easy to lay'.” He smiled hesitantly.

“I would never...I can't even understand how someone could think this about you. You're like the most innocent pantie's owner I ever met.” And if nobody but him could see it then it was their loss, as for him he was able to appreciate Nitori's sexiness without acting like a gross perv.

“Haha it must be the most original and nice compliment someone ever gave me !”

Makoto flushed bright red as he realized how ridiculous it must have sounded. Yet Nitori's smile was broadening by the minute, which must be a good sign, right ? Second green light maybe ? If he received such blatant proofs of attraction this meant he might not be totally opposed to the idea of flirting with him. But he shouldn't assume things before they were clearly stated, if he was wrong it would be greatly humiliating for him and terribly embarassing for Nitori. He had to wait for another, clearer sign that his interest was understood and possibly reciprocated.

“I'm not a saint though, in case you were wondering.” He added like it was nothing, looking away almost timidly as Makoto send him a questionning glance.

What could he possibly answer to this ? What did it imply exactly ? Was he wrong to sense a sort of insinuation or...? Maybe he should play it safe and merely nod back with a gentle smile. He didn't have the guts to answer anything bold, he was too much of a coward to take this risk. Plus he didn't want to be associated to these pigs Nitori was talking about some minutes ago. He knew that if he was to flirt he would do it in a polite and classy way yet maybe was Nitori tired by all kind of approach. Or maybe he would think that he was only attracted because he knew of the panties. So much possibilities to pass for a jerk when he was only moved by a genuine and respectful desire that he would never dare to impose on Nitori. He didn't remember that seducing someone had ever been that delicate. Awkward yes but not that difficult.

“Who is anyway ?” He shrugged, neutral and as casual as possible.

“You could easily pass as one. After all you're nice, caring, tolerant. Respectful even with 'debauched' panties owner. Why aren't you sanctified already ?”

“Stop it.” Makoto chuckled nervously, still pleased to the point he was blushing. “I'm not a saint either, I have flaws too.”

“Well they must be really well-hidden under all this coating of gentleness then.”

“You...You don't need to flatter me you know.”

Lots of friends always told him he was the personification of kindness and patience, yet he surely wasn't that perfect. He was human after all, even if he knew how to hide his imperfections better than most he still had some. But Nitori seemed sincere, not trying to pleasure him on purpose, so he guessed he should believe these nice words. He just hoped he didn't had an image of him so idealized that he would be extremely deceived once he'll discover his flaws.

“Awww don't stutter for this, I just told you how nice you were. You complimented me about my panties and I only blushed. It should be the contrary, really.”

“I guess, I'm just not that good at receiving compliments.” Makoto said in an apologetic tone, scratching his nape.

Nitori's soft gaze was on him, endeared and insisting. He felt his cheeks warm up a bit more and his ego swell despise his will. Nervously, he fiddled with the arm of his glasses. It dragged the other's attention on them and he immediately regretted it. He had totally forgotten he was wearing them, if he had known he would have taken them off. It's not that he was ashamed but he didn't like them that much, not on his face, not when the boy he was interested in was here. But it was too late.

“I never saw you with glasses by the way. Is it new ?”

“Oh, no. I wear them when I'm tired or when I read for a long time. I see just fine but when my eyes are too much solicited they tend to lose their focus.”

“Sorry for putting it like this but it's too bad you don't need them more. They suit you well.”

“Don't exagerate, they are rather simple.”

Nitori shrugged and bited on his lips, looking unable to restrain his thoughts.

“I like guys who wear glasses. Especially tall, athletic guys. I find the contrast both cute and sexy at the same time.” He confessed, his skin slowly taking a rosy taint as he timidly glanced at him.

Still biting his lips anxiously, he looked up at him to offer him an hesitant smile. At this point Makoto's brain just took vacations and his heart took the commands. There was no way this could be misinterpreted, Nitori was flirting, it was clear and obvious. From his intense gaze to the way he was impatiently biting on his lips. It was the last green light he was waiting for. And he was unable to keep his desire locked any much longer.

“Are you calling me sexy ?” Maybe a bit straightforward but not as much as he feared since Nitori answered with an earnest grin, a lot more confident now that Makoto was starting to flirt back.

“And cute.” He reminded him with a nervous giggle.

“I would like to ask you to stop before you makes me blush. But I know I'm already crimson.” Actually, as he placed his palm on his nape to scratch it, he felt that his skin was boiling and covered in a thin layer of sweat.

“Yep I bet I could fry eggs on your face.” Nitori wasn't far from the truth...

“Laugh while you can. But I bet you'll quickly turn into a lobster too if I return the compliments. If I tell you that you're cute...and sexy ?”

Jeez why saying this without stuttering was so hard for him ? Nitori managed to assume his flirty words. Actually he said it in such a sincere way that it sounded more like honnest compliments than seducing flattery. He was so open about his feelings, it was overwhelming. And here he was, big grown-up Makoto flushing like an high school girl as he tried to awkwardly flirt back.

“Do you really mean it or are you only trying to makes me blush ?” The other giggled, his cheeks actually growing redder.

“Both ?” He answered, hoping Nitori wouldn't mind his terrible lack of conversation and appeal...

Ah, judging by his little laugh and the way he hid his face behind his hand for a minute to take back his composure, he didn't.

“Hm, but you are biased by the panties though.”

Okay here he caught him. A little. Because of course Makoto had grown really attached and attracted to him whatever the clothes he had on. But he had to assume it all started with the discovery of the white laced panties. Though right now he would have gladly make out with him even if he was wearing a snowsuit. Yet he couldn't say this without passing for a lame frustrated teen. He had to stay a bit more reserved.

“Barely.”

Ugh maybe a bit too reserved. Nitori was quirking a questionning eyebrow and his flush was slowly fading away. Yet he didn't seem offended or annoyed. So maybe he was just a bit too paranoid ? Gosh he didn't know anymore with Nitori, it was all too honnest yet complicated at the same time. He was walking on eggshells with this panties story and he didn't know where was the limit before he went too far. If Nitori wanted him to admit he was really allured by these or if he wanted to be assured his attraction had nothing to do with it. Because he couldn't, honnestly, even if he really like Nitori for who he was and in any outfit, the panties really seduced him. He wouldn't have thought he had a kink for lingerie but the image of Nitori in it was...Terribly arousing. Of course it wasn't the main or only reason he was interested in Nitori but he had to admit that without the panties maybe he wouldn't have been that intrigued and eager to know him more. God what was he going to think about him if he confessed this ?

“Which mean you're still a bit right ? Well, can't blame you I guess.”

Wow when did Nitori scooted that close ? And gained this way more serious and confident attitude ? And had started to let his sweat slide off his shoulder ? Okay was he interpreting all this in a wrong way or was he trying to initiate something here ?

Oh he just put an hand on his knee. That answered to the myriad of questions.  

“Tachibana-kun ?” He asked, lips slightly parted and moist, making it hard to concentrate on the conversation.

“Hum, yes ?” His tone lowered as Nitori approached a bit more, licking his lips stretched into a timid smile. A faint rosy blush slowly spreaded again on his face as he leaned forward, hand still hesitantly pressed on his leg.

“I...”

He didn't know if he hated his phone for breaking such a crucial moment. Or if he thanked it for saving him from imploding because of all the sexual tension and the emotional typhoon messing his brain up. As for Nitori he didn't complain yet his face obviously betrayed his surprised disappointment as he backed off.

“Sorry.” Makoto apologized, Nitori sending him an hesitant yet encouraging smile in return, apparently giving him his approval to pick up his phone.

The moment he heard Kisumi's voice, he decided his phone should never had “saved” him from all the sexual and emotional pressure he was enduring. It was sweet torture compared to this.

“ _Where are you dude ? You were supposed to be back like fifteen minutes ago ! You don't have your key and I'm supposed to go out tonight. My date is waiting so please could you move your nice little ass and come back to the appartment ?”_

Makoto sighed exasperately. He totally forgot this. And he totally didn't notice the washing machine had stopped. All of this due to his terrible attraction to a certain someone who was staring at him right now, intrigued.

“Yes, yes, sorry Kisumi. I was talking with Nitori and...”

Why was he so stupid and never thought before talking ? In an instant Kisumi's annoyed tone turned excited.

“ _Panties boy ?! He's here ! No wonder you stayed longer ! Awww you know if you want to talk more you can still invite him over, it's not like I'll be here toniiiiight...”_

“Kisumi !”

Nitori jumped and he offered him an apologetic wince.

“ _Let me talk to him.”_

“What ? No ! Why ?”

“ _Oh please don't sound so suspicious Mamakoto, I'm not going to do anything ! It's rare enough that you find someone you like and have the guts to talk to them more than once, I'm not going to ruin this. I just want to apologize myself for what happened at the coffee.”_

Makoto took a minute to think, deciphering if Kisumi was telling the truth or if he was simply trying to persuade him with his honeyed tone before betraying his trust. Well not that he ever did something really nasty to him. Kisumi was a womanizer yet he had respect for others relationships or interests and rarely meddled with them. Yet he was way more charming and attractive and confident than Makoto. Letting him talk with Nitori was a big risk...

“ _I can mind-read your self-confidence issues from here Makoto. Don't worry, it's not like he's going to fall under my spell with just one phone-call. Come on. I just want to be in good terms with my best mate's future boyfriend.”_

“Kisumi I swear...” He groaned, palming his fuming head.

“ _Okay, okay, understood, no more insinuations or presumptions. Don't worry I'll merely apologize.”_

“...Fine. But I'm turning the speaker on.”

“ _As you want handsome.”_

He rolled his eyes after the exagerated flattery then turned toward Nitori. This one was looking at his feet, patiently yet nervously waiting for him to finish his call. He suddenly seemed a lot less assured than some minutes ago and it was truly endearing to see him wiggling his toes anxiously. When he noticed Makoto was focused on him he immediately put on a soft smile and stopped his fidgeting. It was too late though, he had already witnessed his strange yet cute gesture.

It almost made him forget Kisumi was on the line until this one practically roared to catch their attention. Makoto resisted the urge to face-palm.

“Hum...Kisumi...My friend, the one who work with me at the coffee, he wants to apologize for the other day. Do you mind speaking with him ?”

Nitori's eyes widened comically as he gaped, taken aback. Yet he quickly shook his head to shake off his expression. Blushing under Makoto's amused gaze.

“Oh ! No ! It's fine.”

“Okay then. Ah, wait a minute I prefer to put the speaker on, to make sure he's not trying to badmouth me or anything.”

With an understanding smile he nodded and took the phone, keeping it at a reasonable distance so Kisumi's loud voice wouldn't destroy his poor ears.

“Hum, hello ?”

“ _Hey ! Is that you Panties b...I mean Nitori-kun ?!”_

Makoto raised and joined his hand in a silent prayer. Nitori merely waved at him with a gentle smile, brushing away the lame surname as if it was no big deal.

“It is. Kisumi-kun that's it ?”

“ _Aaaaah already on first name basis ? I must have left a really good impression on you !”_

The hell he did. That was Kisumi for you. Terribly over-confident even with people he had wronged. He could still remember how relaxed he acted around Haruka even though this one always pushed him away. He had never forgave him for pillaging his mackerel's stock.

“Not really. You just didn't give me your full name.” Nitori pointed, frowning a bit. More by confusion than annoyment though.

“ _You could have let me hope you know.”_ The bragging idiot sulked, like he was the one who had the right to be offended. _“Well not a surprise in fact. I guess I should apologize for last time ?”_

“I'm not really angry at you anymore but...”

Wait...Was Nitori going to let him go like this ?  When HE had to write a letter and anxiously hope Nitori would forgive him. Even going as far as dreaming that he...that...ugh... Anyway if he had to go through all of this then it was out of question Kisumi could escape this without asking for pardon.

“No make him apologize otherwise he will never learn.”

He hoped he didn't sound too authoritary or rude. Nitori was looking at him funnily, like he couldn't believe he was able to adopt this firm tone. However a mischevious smirk slipped on his lips a second later.

“...Okay I really despise you and you better offer me the drink next time I go to your coffee.”

He sent Makoto a look, silent question to inquire if his order was enough to make Kisumi pay.

“ _Awww is it a date Nitori-kun ?”_

Apparently not. Nor was it enough to make him shut up and lose his teasing tone. Tone who made Nitori blush a little.

“N-No ! I just...”

“ _It's okay I'm just teasing you. Too bad though, you are really cute. You know I was really surprised to learn the panties owner was a boy, but when I saw you I could totally imagine you rocking these white laced panties. You sure you don't want to give me a chance ? I will make sure to make goooood amends and show you how much I relish these panties...”_

“Kisumi ! I can hear you !”

What was he doing ?! He told him he wasn't going to flirt or make any attempt ! Why was he betraying him in such a low and vile way ? Makoto felt redness creep on his cheeks, but this time it was not only from embarassment but also from a sudden deep jealousy. He was the one who gave back the panties, he was the one who spent way too much time imagining Nitori's into them, he was the one supposed to 'relish' them and most of all their owner. God, if Nitori accepted he might be able to flee and never talk to both of them again. Yep Nitori and his panties made him this childish and unreasonable right now.

“ _What ?! I have the right to try ! Who wouldn't in front of such a delightful person ?! So Nitori-kun ? Want to see me in person so I can 'apologize' ?”_

Calm down, calm down...He knew Kisumi was a tease and only half-serious. He was doing this to drive him mad and push him to the edge. He knew he only acted on impulse if you handled him this way. Kisumi was surely plotting something so he would act on his desire even though he planned to keep this one tightly locked in the pit of his stomach for now. He shouldn't crack now. He shouldn't....But what if Nitori accepted ? He saw Kisumi once, he knew how charming he looked. He wasn't saying Nitori was superficial but most people were easily swayed by his appeal and Makoto, even if he had his little success, was way less attractive in looks and personnality. And he was slow, so slow and hesitant that it had discouraged people once or twice. What if he was too slow for Nitori ? What if he wanted someone more straightforward like him, like Kisumi ?

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding when Nitori violently shook his head, muffling a nervous giggle behind his hand.

“Hummm thanks for the offer Kisumi-kun but I'll have to refuse. I...I'm actually interested in someone else.”

Makoto, who had unconsciously kept his face down as he shrinked on himself, looked up so fast that he felt his neck crack.

“...Oh ?”

Brillant question Makoto. Well it was all what his excited yet worried brain could clearly formulate right now after all. He was too dumfounded to risk saying more. Nitori looked at him with a little smile that he was scarred to misinterprete. So he stayed silent. A bit too long judging by Nitori's budding frown. And by Kisumi's exasperated groan.

“ _...I bet it's you he's talking about idiot so stop making this stupid face. Yes I can imagine it from here.”_

“Oh.”

Nitori's face was tainted in a nice peony shade as he sent him a wavering, hopeful smile. He answered it nonetheless, playing nervously with some strands of silvery hair. The urge to run his hands through it before dragging him closer was burning Makoto's insides. Nitori smiled at him, Nitori approved Kisumi's assumptions. Nitori was truly interested in him no one else, not even his beautiful jerk of a friend. It meant he had the right to touch him, to grab his hand to put it back on his knee, right ?

“ _Wow Nitori-kun you sure you don't want someone a bit more skilled at conversation ?”_

This one's grin widened as Makoto glared to the phone, cursing Kisumi for breaking the emotion of the moment. But he gave him a light, reassuring touch to chase the frown from his face. It worked marvelously.

“Sorry but I'll pass.” Nitori refused, eyes firmly anchored in Makoto's.

It was delicious and terrible at the same time. It felt like thousands ants were swarming in his stomach. They were pushing him toward Nitori and his huge blue eyes who never had looked this brigth, captivating him. He would have stayed like this, drowning into them, if it wasn't for the sudden and irresistible need to dive instead on his mouth. It seemed even more bewitching than his azure orbs, rosy and slightly dampened. Nitori would surely not mind if he moistened them a bit more ? After all he was leaning forward, biting on them in this cute little habits of his.

“ _...Okay lovebirds. I am happy I helped you to officialize all this sexual attraction and I can practically hear 'can you feel the love tonight' from here. But I really have to go on my own date. Especially now that I was brutally rejected for no reason. Because yes Makoto you're not a reason valuable enough for someone to reject ME. So now come back home with the laundry so I can go out. You heard me wife ?”_

An audible groan escaped from his throat and he threw his head backward. Kisumi you little...

“I think you should go before he become really mean. ” Nitori suggested as he backed off, putting a safe distance between his lips and Makoto. “And give him a snickers or something.” He added with a wary little laugh.

“ _Damn straight ! Or not given the situation..”_

“I'm coming Kisumi, see you in a minute.” Makoto said before ending the call, trying to make his tone as threatening as possible, a prowess for him.

When he turned back to Nitori this one was once again focused on his toes and their twitchy moves. He seemed to have accepted the sudden departure of Makoto and abandonned any idea to get a bit closer before. Disappointment made him sigh and for a second he had the desire to let Kisumi wait some more time to make him pay. Yet he was way too nice to do this, plus he didn't want to sleep outside until his friend had come back from his date. Maybe Nitori would lend him his bed...Wait, what was he thinking about, they didn't even reach the cuddle level and even less kissed. Him and his freaking pulsions needed to calm down. In order to do it, it was maybe a good idea to leave now before getting tempted again.

“Sorry but I think I don't have any choice but leave.” He announced, standing up and walking to the washing machine.

“That's fine, don't make your friend wait.” Nitori briefly looked up at him, the shadow of regret clearly playing on his feature yet a soft smile still on. “We can still meet another day.”

“Of course. You can pass by the coffee shop if you're not too afraid to be confronted to Kisumi's shamelessness and intense teasing.” The silver-haired boy chuckled with him. “I'll pay you the drink of course.”

Kneeling in front of the machine, he laboriously dragged all the laundry out and threw it in the basket. He really wanted to stay yet he had obligations who couldn't wait. Obligations that he would forget if he met Nitori's wishful eyes for too long. That's why he only sent him a quick contrite glance and a sheepish smile before walking to the door.

“Goodnight Nitori-kun, hope to see you soon.”

“Me too.” He smiled back weakly, almost chagrined.

He had to turn back before throwing the basket on the floor and cupping Nitori in his arms instead. Yep. One feet before the other. That's it, push the door, close it and take the stairs. Without a damn glance behind him otherwise he wouldn't be able to resist these eyes for long. There he was, almost the top of the stairs, only some more floors to climb and he will be in his room, far away from any temptation until next time he would find himself this close to Nitori. He was nearly in the hallway when he heard rushed footsteps in his back.

“Tachibana-kun !”

His resolve dissolved the moment he heard his voice. And he turned back so fast he almost lost balance.

“Yes ?”

His cheeks a bit flushed from running after him, Nitori handed him a book. His book. The one with the dramatic queer vampires.

“You forgot something.”

“Oh crap, thank you ! What is it with me and losing my stuff everytime I go to the laundromat...” He grumbled while putting the book on top of the laundry, careful not to wet him.

The other was surely thinking he was a clumsy imbecile right now. He wasn't even tired tonight just...just terribly distracted. Well in fact all the blame was on Nitori. On him and these big blue eyes who were strangely focused on him right now. And extremely more intense than before..Shining with something like strong determination and apprehension.

“Actually...You forgot something else.”

“Hm ? I don't remind bringing anything else with...”

Oh. Okay. He might have forgotten to ask him for a kiss before going.

It wasn't really a kiss in truth, Nitori's lips were planted on the corner of his mouth, pressing fervently yet hesitantly against his skin. But it was surprisingly shattering for such a small gesture. He was petrified in shock and pleasure, so much that he didn't even think of bending his head a little to entirely capture Nitori's mouth. That's only when he had backed down a little that his brain screamed to him to finally react and not stop on such a good yet not satisfying enough note. Quickly stucking the basket under one of his arms, the second reached in time to grab Nitori's nap and drag him back against him. And this time he didn't settle for a tiny peck on the corner of his lips. But aimed for a real kiss square on the mouth, more abrasive though still too chaste. It only lasted a few seconds, the time to press together and taste the warmth of the other. Yet when they parted the heat had travelled down all the way to his belly and his face, making his blood boil and his mind a bit numb.

Nitori was looking at him, surprised yet not in a displeased way. Far from it. They exchanged a long gaze as their expressions passed from shock to nervousness to eventually full contentment.

His phone rang. But it only made they jump a little before they focused back on the other.

“I guess you still have to go.” Nitori whispered, still reticent at the idea to part but in the same time looking way less regretful than the first time.

“Yes...” Makoto sighed, himself less disappointed to leave with the memory of this kiss on his lips.

“See you then...” The other sounded more assured, more impatient too now that they had a little idea of what the mood of their next encounter would be like.

Walking backward, slowly and carefully, Nitori waved at him before disappearing down the stairs, going back to the laundromat. Not before throwing him a last lingering and pleased glance though. Makoto could only reply with a blissfull smile. Which vanished quickly as his phone rang again, diabolical breaker of mood and reverie.

He had to go back. And not rush back to the laundromat.He had to go back. And not rush back to ravish Nitori's lips.

As torturously tempting as it was.

oOo

He couldn't sleep. He was turning around, rolling on his back, trying several positions without success. Because it was not only his body who was uncomfortable and restless. His mind was too. Filled with the memory of the kiss. And with many fantaisies produced by this one.

When he had came back to the appartment his expression had betrayed him, making Kisumi grin mischeviously. He had taken his sweet time to torment him with questions, so long that he actually missed his date. But it was too juicy for him to let go, as the cat who caught a tubby mouse he had played with him until he surrended and confessed what happened. Finally satisfied to learn that 'thanks to him' they finally 'pulled their faces out of their...', he had ceased his interrogation and went out to celebrate his victory. Makoto didn't had the courage to contradict his pompous pride and just went to bed, trying to ignore his last words, in vain though.

“ _Now you can finally please yourself without guilt”_

And as horrible and rude this phrase was, it was echoing in his head since then. Insidiously, the idea travelled from his brain to his stomach. And even a little lower. And now he was unable to close his eyes without seeing Nitori in these cursed panties who started this whole story. Yet Kisumi was right. This image and the thought of using it to soothe his desire was way less shameful now that they kissed and that he saw a glimpse of passion in Nitori's eyes as well. Which made it even worse to control his body now that his moral's limits weren't as strict as before concerning this matter.

“Gosh...” He muttered as he restrained his hand from wandering down there.

...Maybe he should let it wander though. After all it was Nitori who rushed after him to kiss him. Who looked at him with these big eyes filled with both innocence and desire. Who took the initiative and confirmed his interest. Maybe...Maybe wasn't he the only one restraining himself from yielding to the lust. Maybe Nitori too had images of him with whatever made him alluring in his eyes. Maybe wasn't he restraining himself at all. Ugh...Why was he thinking about it...Now he had a clear vision of Nitori in his bed too, messily spreaded under the sheets, his pale hands tainted in paint roaming across his...

That was enough.

Abruptly, he pushed himself off the bed, firmly planted his feet on the ground and walked with determination to the bathroom. He was feverish with lust, sweating with horniness, and he needed a shower to soothe the fire who creeped under his skin all the way to his insides. The luke-warm water made it better. Unlike the last time he didn't choose an icy shower. First because he was too chilly for this. Second because he might not want to extinguish the fire so soon. Or this way.

Pressing his forehead against the wall, he quickly rubbed his body to get rid of the nasty perspiration oozing out of it. Then one of his arm took support on the tiled wall too. And his other one sneaked lower.

He heard himself groan as his hand closed around his shaft. Quick, he needed to finish this, to finally get rid of this embarassing lust and of the fear to satisfy it. He had the right. Nitori liked him, prefered him. Nitori arbored the same passion as his in his gaze. He could imagine his porcelain legs as he pumped himself. He could imagine what kind of chest would be revealed once his oversized t-shirt off as he got faster. He could even think about his round and firm butt as he squeezed his cock as tighlty as his shorts fitted his rear. He could even think about something else covering it.

White, making the silver of his hair clearer. Another thrust into his moist palm. Laced, frivolous decoration letting some flesh appear. Another brush of his thumb on his tip. Nitori wrapped in the piece of lingerie, divine gift to slowly open and relish, to caress, to taste, to tease through the fabric. His erratic breath fastened as well as his hand and soon he was seeing white. White, white, white like Nitori's skin, like the lace covering a part of it.

“Nitori...Nitori...”

He could barely realize it was him muttering these whimpers as he came, the water quickly washing any evidence and cooling down his heat.

Once he recovered, able to think and move, he shook his head with an heavy blush. Even though he had the right to fantasize and please himself, it was still something he was too prude to assume, even to himself. As quickly as he got in, he left the shower and dried himself carelessly, eager to throw himself to bed and finally find a dreamless sleep. Unfortunately, as he closed his eyes, the image of Nitori's body laying near him, at his reach, haunted him. More faint than before but still here. It didn't make his body heat like last time, it was more a strange and tender longing. But it stayed awkward and he prefered to chase it away before having to pay the shower another visit.

Rolling on his side and pressing his eyes shut, the last thing he had in mind before losing consciousness was the hope to see Nitori as soon as he could and only for a new kiss, he didn't need nor claim anything more yet. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand finally the last part ! Enjoy cuties, I hope this little fanfic pleased you ;)

“You're in a foul mood...”

Makoto ran an hand through his hair with a tired sigh.

“Well being woken up in the middle of the night by a fire alarm is never great. Especially when it's only an exercise.” He tried to put on his usual smile but didn't manage to.

Kisumi frowned a bit.

“It's not only this.”

If even Kisumi looked so worried about him, the fact that he didn't get to see Nitori since this time at the laundromat had a more apparent effect on him than he could have thought. Of course they talked via text, but not once Nitori had enough free-time to pass by the coffeeshop. And apparently he fell asleep early these last days. So he had to wait and pray that finally he will have an hour to grant him in his overbooked agenda. It was awfully frustrating and he was almost annoyed at him. He was the one who kissed him first and flirted while he was panicking and dumbly nodding. He should take responsabilities.

“You're pouting, it's too cute Makoto !” Kisumi cooed while poking his cheek. “Awww you really like this panties boy !”

“Don't speak this loud !” He shushed him, looking around nervously.

Kisumi rolled his eyes before laughing at him. Suddenly he stopped and his eyes narrowed as he focused onto something behind Makoto. Surely a new conquest to add on his list. 

“I think your Cinderella is here.”

“My what ?

“Cinderella, except that instead of the shoe, it's everything but the panties that he forgot behind.”

When he looked above his shoulders, he felt his jaw break and fall. Here a bit apart of the crowd was standing Nitori. Frantically rubbing his body for the good reason that this one was scandalously devoid of any clothes. Except fot tight purple boxers. Which were absolutely not enough to protect him from the fresh breeze of the night. Nor to prevent Makoto's stomach from executing a triple salto. 

“Nitori-kun ?” His voice sounded awfully dumfounded, almost pained.

The silver-haired boy raised his eyes from his twitchy toes, eternal and adorable habit of his, and looked around. He looked like an owl who would have suddenly been woken up. When he finally localized him, his eyes widened. Then a spontaneous smile florished on his lips as he practically skipped in his direction.

“Tachibana-kun !” He beamed once in front of him, cheeks rosied by the excitation and his hands still rubbing his pale chest. Pale, firm and covered in goosebumps.

He deserved an award for all the self-control he demonstrated right now. Restraining himself from grabbing Nitori's waist and drag him into a kiss was unbearable. Not only because the memory of the first one was still deeply inked in his brain, this one yelling at him to repeat the experience. But also because some people were ogling at Nitori's half-naked silhouette and he had the urgent need to show he was already taken. But he couldn't, it was too damn possessive so early in their...relationship ? He wasn't fixed on it yet, still wondering if they were merely flirting and searching physical relief or if they were aiming for something more. 

“Not really chilly are we ?” 

Crap he forgot he had something else to worry about. Kisumi and his endless energy principally used to meddle with others business. 

“Oh, hello Kisumi-kun...” Makoto took a strange satisfaction at seeing Nitori's face becoming less cheery. “Well I wasn't really awake and I rushed a bit too much. It's really a wonder I even thought about putting boxers on.”

“Aaaah too bad...Isn't it Makoto ?”

If Kisumi kept on elbowing him like this he would bend it in a very uncomfortable position. Not that he was truly capable to willingly harm someone but sometimes it was nice to imagine he could. He choose to merely ignore him and focus instead on Nitori. On how cold he must be, not on how he was dressed though.

“You don't look good. Want me to lend you my coat ?”

Unlike Nitori he came prepared. He had time to jump in baggy pants and sneakers before passing his coat and half-heartedly leaving his room, a sleepy and less-dressed Kisumi trailing behind him. The other boy seemed tempted by the offer but hesitant to accept, maybe not sure about if it was polite or not to steal his clothes. Before he could open his mouth to answer, Kisumi cut him. 

“Awww what a sweetheart ! I'm impressed though, it's really brave from you Mako. This guy is so chilly he could wear jumper in summer. Must be a real sacrifice for him.” He winked at Nitori in a confidential tone. 

This one immediately frowned and stared worriedly at him, biting his lips anxiously. 

“Really ? Oh well in this case keep it on ! I'm not that sensitive, I swear I can endure this a little more. They should make us go back inside soon anyway so...”

Completely resolved to refuse his generous offer in order to preserve him of the cold, he even raised his hands as to repulse him in case he tried to insist. Kisumi was right of course, it was usually a big pain for him to be confronted to fresh temperature and he would have prefered to stay coated in his comfy coat. Yet it didn't seem such a big sacrifice to get ride of it if it meant to keep Nitori warm and protected from the wind. But thanks to his friend, he wouldn't have a chance to convince him and take care of him now. 

“Don't be that shy Nitori-kun !” The pink-haired idiot snickered as his crush obstinately shook his head. 

“No really I don't want to bother you, keep it.”

Kisumi suddenly looked pensive. Which was rarely a good sign for him. 

“Hmmm I have an idea ! Don't move !” 

He didn't know why he obeyed to him and docilely let him spread his arms. But he immediately regretted it as he quickly opened his coat before swiflty grabbing Nitori and practically throwing him at him. Taking advantage of their flustered state and embarassed stuttering, he crossed Makoto's arms behind Nitori's back, so tightly that they had no choice but press flush against each other, their bare chest brushing. Never had Makoto been this panicked and delighted at the same time. 

“Perfect ! Everyone's happy like this ! You look adorable !” The sneaky traitor smirked before slowly walking away. “Oh ! It's this hot girl I often follow around in the library ! I should go greet her ! See you later lovebirds !”

His diabolic plan achieved, he ran away , winking at them one last time. From their place, they could see him poke on someone's shoulder with a goofy grin. The person turned around and seemed as pleased to see Kisumi as they would have been if they had ran into a flasher.

Nitori, that he had carefully choose to avoid crossing eyes with, cleared his throat while fidgeting into his arms.

“...Does he know it's a guy ?” He asked like nothing was strange in this situation.

Makoto laughed awkwardly, trying to ignore the way Nitori's palms caressed his waist as he tried to find a more comfortable position. Instinctively his hands entertwined as to restrain him from leaving his embrace and he flushed. What was he thinking about, Nitori was surely really uneasy about their current situation and he should let him go...

“Doesn't matter this much for Kisumi. Sorry about this, we can...well if it makes you uncomfortable..”

Instead of the nervous nod and quick rejection he expected, Nitori shyly smiled up at him but stayed in his nest of flesh and coat. His hand settled on his torso as he pressed a bit closer, cheeks flushed but eyes confident. 

“No I'm fine and warm thank you. I have to admit it was a good idea.”

Skin against skin, Nitori's breath caressing his collarbone, legs occasionnally brushing, he wondered how that was a good idea. At least for his self-control. Because in terms of survival it was ideal, he was burning so much he could act like a living boiler and warm up anybody in a second. Well now that Nitori had settled down in his arms, pressed against his chest, he didn't have the heart to push him away, even if it meant physical torture for him....He really was too dramatic sometimes. After all they were both boys and they admitted their mutual attraction so he shouldn't be that embarassed to snuggle against him and...Did Nitori just rub his feet against his calf ? His naked, icy feet ? Immediatly his pueril flustered thoughts vanished and were replaced by worry. 

“Oh are you bare feet too ?”

Nitori bit his lips while sheepishly nodding, his cold feet again timidly seeking warmth against Makoto's leg. 

“I really was in a rush..”

The taller took a glance at the ground and winced when he saw Nitori wasn't only freezing his feet off but also hurting them on gravel. Maybe even worse, it happened more than often that students abandonned or broke some glass bottles around here. It was out of question he ended with a wounded and potentially infected foot tonight.

“Climb on my feet.”

Eyebrows raised in surprise, Nitori looked at him with perplexity.

“You sure ? I don't want to crush them...”

Still a bit wary at the idea of being even closer, yet caring for his comfort and safety first, Makoto insisted, his hands clutching him more tightly. 

“You might weight as much as a duckling, come on, the ground must be cold.”

With a grateful smile he obeyed and cautiously climbed on his feet. The taller winced a bit as he adjusted to this new weight, Nitori was indeed less frail than what he had pretended but it was nothing unbearable. A giggle made him focus on something else than the light and temporary discomfort. 

“We look like penguins or something.” The silver-haired boy pointed. 

He leaned against him and his forehead touched Makoto's chin. He only had to bend his head a little and he could nuzzle his mop of hair. Awful temptation. The light scent of vanilla and paint didn't make it easier.

“Thank you, it's even better like this.”

He could only hum nervously as Nitori made himself comfortable, hands reassuring their soft grip on his waist as his feet found a good position to keep his balance. He could agree that it was better, except for his pulsions who made him crazy with the need to feel more flesh against his. 

Silence fell on them as he took a big inspiration to calm down. A quick glance around made him notice some shocked or amused stares and he looked away, wanting to bury his face into Nitori's hair. He shouldn't care about what people thought, after all they weren't doing anything wrong. But they eyed him like they knew how hard it was for him to restrain himself, some even smirking a little. They surely imagined how hard it could be to be pressed flush against someone like Nitori without the right to do more than hold him. 

He needed to ignore them and just enjoy the fact that Nitori was quietly smiling up at him, cheeks tainted with a slight blush. After some minutes his heartbeat finally slowed down and, after another deep breath, discomfort faded away. It was alright, they were perfectly fine. Only a bit too silent, which made him frown. Maybe he should say something, engage the conversation for once.

“...I'm happy to finally get to see you, you know. Even if it's half-naked, outside, in the middle of the night.” He nervously chuckled.

Nitori joined him before leaning backward a bit so they could speak face to face.

“Me too. I'm sorry I couldn't find time this week.” He apologized, a sorry pout on his face. 

“Were you changing your mind about me or something ? Because if it's the case you can say it don't worry I understand..” Makoto couldn't help but ask, after all he should make sure he really wasn't making him uncomfortable or insisting too much. He liked his relationships clear and honnest and if Nitori's lack of free-time was a mere excuse to avoid him then he prefered to know.

“No, no, no ! No way !” His protests were accompanied by moves so sudden and messy that he almost loose his balance and made Makoto jump before instinctively tightening his embrace.

With an embarassed flush, Nitori muttered a shy sorry and stopped his wild fidgeting. With a low laugh, the taller brushed it away and nodded. 

“Okay.”

Apparently preparing for a complete explanation, Nitori took an inspiration before looking up at him, eyes sincere and determined.

“I'm really sorry I was too busy and tired to go out. I really wanted to but one of our teacher told us last minute we had this big project to finish for today and I had to spend every free minute of my days on it. And I couldn't fully concentrate because I was super frustrated and always thinking about you. I got so worried that you would be tired of waiting or think I just loose interest when in reality I thought more than once about abandonning my work to go out with you. But I couldn't because this grade will be really important for this semester and I was really anticipating your reaction once we'll see each other again, I thought you would be more irritated than this so it was a big relief when...”

His words were growing more rushed and anxious by the minute as he explained himself. Desire to be believed and understood clear in his eyes and his blabbering. Makoto felt a bit taken aback but not only because he couldn't follow. It was also because an almost stuttering Nitori was terribly endearing and he felt the need to soothe his panic by peppering his face with light peck and hold him even closer, pushing his head into the crook of his neck. Instead he restrained himself and merely smiled gently, hands rubbing up and down his back in an appeasing manner.

“That's fine, calm down. I'm not angry or anything. I just got worried too. And frustrated.” He admitted even if he wasn't really proud of it, it wasn't Nitori's fault after all if his teacher wasn't organized. “Usually I'm more patient than this but...Well I really missed you.”

Relieved, Nitori released a sigh before beaming at him, obviously really pleased by his confession. Makoto could feel his hands sneak all the way up his waist to his shoulders, firmly grabbing them, and he tensed, yet in a good, eager way. Without an once of hesitation Nitori returned his affectuous words.

“Missed you too...And missed this too.”

Then he pushed himself on the tip of his toes and Makoto didn't even mind the slight pain because a second later he was being tenderly kissed. His body tensed for a second before totally melting. Ah...So it was okay not to restrain himself too much right ? He barely hesitated before squeezing Nitori's waist and pressing him from head to feet against him. Even if his mind was still a bit surprised, his mouth didn't took its sweet time to react. It was truly a matter of microsecond before he responded and bent his head a little to provide a better position and access. Nitori's lips were slightly chaped, probably due to all the nervous biting, but he didn't mind. They were still incredibly warm and sweet. Greedily, he took a taste, tongue quickly brushing them. A weak whimper almost made him back off and for a moment he thought he went too far. But soon a curious and shameless tongue pointed out of Nitori's mouth, solliciting his lips and begging his mouth to open. He indulged happily. It was a bit messy as they moved against each other, lips smashing and tongue entertwining. But awfully satisfying. 

“Oh yeah...me too...definitevely missed that.” He rasped while taking a short breath of fresh air.

“People are staring, I think.”

He really had no desire to stop this but at one point some whispers reached his ear and he gently closed his mouth, pressing one last peck onto Nitori's. When their eyes met, bright with passion, he chuckled in both embarassment and contentment. 

“We better should stop then ?” He inquired, not wanting to make Nitori uncomfortable. But this one didn't look ashamed at all, quite the contrary, he didn't grant a look to the crowd not so discreetly glancing at them.

“Maybe...” He didn't sound convinced at all...

It was stronger than him, he rushed back to his mouth who opened gladly to welcome him. Yet now they adopted a slower pace, enjoying the kiss bit by bit. He could taste something sweet on Nitori's tongue. How could someone taste this good in the middle of the night when they surely brushed their teeth a lot of hours ago ? He wondered but didn't spend too much time thinking about it. He had more important matters to take care about right now. Like Nitori biting on his lips instead of his own for once. And his hands palpating his chest. And his fingers brushing against his...Oh ! Crap !

“...Oh hum Nitori ?” He hurriedly disengaged from the kiss and put on a gentle yet wavering smile.

“Yes ?” This one blinked at him, a little surprised by his sudden reaction, frowning in anticipation.

“You shouldn't..touch me here.” He cleared his throat and scratched his nape, one hand still tighlty holding Nitori. “I'm pretty sensitive and I don't want to...well...hum...you know.”

He glanced down quickly and felt himself burn so much he wondered how he wasn't melting already. Nitori's eyebrow raised and his mouth opened in a “o” as he realized the source of his discomfort. With an understanding nod his hands slided back to his shoulders, hastily leaving his nipples.

“Got it, sorry.” He sheepishly said as Makoto gratefully smiled at him.

Instead of continuing their intense public make-out session Nitori hide his face in the crook of Makoto's neck and this one finally dared to nuzzle his hair. Finally noticing that a lot more people than they thought were busy staring at them they prefered to stop and take time to calm down. Makoto was about to open his mouth when someone from the administration yelled they could come back to their rooms. With a sigh, he dived back into Nitori's hair as this one left a small peck on his collarbone. 

“Guess it's time to go back.” He whispered, disapppointment clear in his tone as he slowly pushed Makoto away and took his distance.

The taller almost missed the way his weight slightly crushed his feet. Before he could be out of reach, he grabbed his hand and entetwined their fingers. Nitori's hair were ruffled and his mouth still red and swollen from their kiss. And once he had left Makoto's coat security, shivers travelled down his spine, making his whole body shake for a second as he rubbed his naked chest. It made a terrible urge boil in Makoto's belly.

“Yeah...Want me to...” He stuttered, thumb drawing nervous paths on the other's hand.

“Yes ?” As if to reassure and encourage him to continue, Nitori came closer, putting a hand on his chest.

“Want me to walk you to your room ?”

He seemed surprised, pleasantly surprised. And he grinned at him with an excited flush, like if he just said something really charming. When actually, Makoto found his voice a bit too weak and dull. 

“If you don't mind, sure.”

Without another word, Nitori squeezed his hand and dragged him in his trail. Following the crowd of sleepy and grumpy students inside, they headed out to the stairs. Hands still firmly clasped together so they wouldn't lose each other. Or more so they wouldn't totally lose contact before the very end. It came too soon. Before he could realize it they were on Nitori's doorstep. This one opened his unlocked door before turning toward Makoto, who ran an hand through his hair, unable to decide what to do. Should he kiss him once more ? 

“So...goodnight ?” He tried, wincing when Nitori frowned.

This one was still grabbing his other hand and his grip tightened slightly, in a silent demand.

“Well. You can come inside if you want ? We can talk more...I can make some tea..” He added, opening his door a bit more and stepping inside his room.

“It's late I wouldn't want to...” In reality he was dying to take a hot steamy tea in his company, but it was maybe too soon for this.

“I have a day-off tomorrow. Plus...I think I'm still a bit cold.” 

Slowly, carefully, he approached Makoto and pressed their chest together. Smiling up at him, his eyes shone with longing. Suddenly his hand brushed his collarbone and slided all the way down to his...

He didn't manage to restrain himself. And anyway if Nitori used this weakness when he knew what it did to him, he surely wanted to be pushed inside and pinned against a wall. With greedy teeth devoring his rosy lips and swallowing his whines. 

“W-Wait...”

Realizing what he was doing, Makoto jumped back. Yet hands grabbed his own, keeping him from running away. 

“I'm...I'm sorry I...” He stuttered, ready to kneel in order to apologize. Maybe Nitori really just wanted a tea to warm up after all...Oh maybe not, he seemed positively delighted in fact.

“No, no, it's fine...It's just...” He assured him before dragging him completely inside and closing the door behind to protect them from any curious spectator. “Please don't stop...” He pulled him against his lips again and without a warning pushed his coat past his shoulders to gain more access to his body. It landed on the floor with a soft sound. Makoto didn't complain.

Trapped between him and the wall, Nitori was feverishly touching his shoulders and arms, squeezing the muscles with appreciatives sounds. Mouth opened and free to explore, he didn't protest when Makoto's tongue slipped in, caressing the inside of his cheeks and solliciting his own. In fact it made him let out a small mewl of satisfaction and his hands began to travel back to his chest, dangerously circling his nipples. He didn't realize it before a soft thumb tentatively teased one. Taken aback, his lower body suddenly confronted to a drastic heat rise, he gasped into Nitori's mouth. Carefully retreating, he grabbed the devious hand and kept it at a safe distance from his chest. 

“Ni-Nitori if you continue like this I won't be able to...”

The hand escaped his grasp and in a second returned to his torso. Warm palm covering his nub and slightly rubbing against it, in a slow torturing way. When he looked into Nitori's eyes to warn him about his alarmingly diminushing self-control, he noticed the seriousness in them. They were filled with lust, with excitement and also shy mischief. But deadly serious. Determined, he exactly knew what he was provoking. 

“Good.” He assured as his other hand sneaked behing Makoto's nape to bent him down.

This one resisted a moment, wanting everything to be clear and sure before he released his pulsions and abandonned his prudish morals.

“Really ? You want to ?” He whispered, a few inch from Nitori's mouth, his heated breath on his lips only increasing the burning desire in the pit of his stomach, not helping to keep control at all.

“Yes. You ?”

A fresh feet brushed against his leg, drawing a line all the way to his knee before hooking it. Their lips were so close it brushed from time to time, it felt like he was only able to swallow Nitori's sighs of impatience instead of oxygen. He closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again they were glinting with a ferocious passion. 

“..Yes, hell yes...”

He finally put his hand at good use instead of letting them dangling dumbly. One cupped Nitori's head while the others circled his waist. The contact of surprinsigly silky skin under his fingers made him shiver and he started to draw hazardous pattern on his lower back. Nitori began to tremble too. Then, his feet left his knee and he missed the touch for a minute. Until he placed his leg between his, pressuring another and way more sensitive part of his body. He didn't really think, it was more like his body took this for an open invitation to take things to another level and acted on his own. Instinctively he reached for Nitori's rear, pulled him closer and lifted him in his arms. Immediatly the smaller boy hooked his legs above his hips and he broke the kiss to look at Makoto in amazement. 

“Wow !” He giggled breathlessly.

“Sorry was I too..” He frowned, a flash of lucidity appeasing his heat for a brief instant.

But it quickly vanished when Nitori merely smirked before pecking his forehead, then his cheek, then his lips. Before rubbing his hips in a timid yet alluring manner. Makoto kissed the first thing at mouth reach, Nitori's throat, his lips wandering under his ear, his tongue dampening the satin skin. And was more than pleased when rewarded with a choked moan, shaking hands in his hair and pleading words.

“Bed...Quick...Please..” Nitori managed to say before another groan escaped him.

Reassuring his grip and taking an inspiration, Makoto paused. He needed to focus and calm down a bit. He needed to be gentle despise the lust who roared inside of him. Despise what Nitori's words stirred into his belly and groin...

“Okay...Okay.” He muttered, more for himself though. 

Nitori whispered some indications as he continued to pepper his skin with teasing little kisses, enough to excite but not enough to make them lose control. After some awkward research, he finally pushed the good door. A wave of relief submerged him as he saw the bed from the corner of his eyes. With great care he kneeled and let Nitori land on the mattress, softly.

“You're way too covered...” He pointed his sweatpants with a little smile. “Oh and no sneakers on the bed.”

They fell on the floor with a loud thump and Makoto smiled before crawling on the bed toward his partner. Meeting him half-way, this one captured his mouth as soon as he grabbed his waist. Not breaking the kiss, they began to shift, seeking a comfortable position, until Nitori pushed him. Sprawled on his back, he blinked a few times as his crush hurriedly straddled him, his face flushed with embarassment and lips quirked upward into an hesitant smile. Maybe he was afraid Makoto wouldn't appreciate to be under him and not in a “dominant” position. But honestly he didn't care at all when Nitori was sitting on his hips, hovering over him with his lips parted and his eyes gleaming with desire. Grinning in a reassuring way, he pushed himself on his elbows to join their mouth. Trying to find support so he could use his hands for a better task, he scooted backward.

“A minute...Let me...” Nitori amiably let him lean against the headboard, even tucking some cushions behind his back for his comfort.

Then he gripped the edge of his sweatpants and lifted his hips in order to get ride of it. Nitori bite his lips though all the process, his eyes greedily devoring each inch of Makoto's lower body as he revealed it. Helping him to make them pass his feet, he tossed them away without any glance for the cloth. Once he was finished they rushed against each other, without a word, eager to taste the sweet savor of lips and skin. 

He really didn't expect Nitori's hand to play with the hem of his underpants and press a bit lower this fast. So he actually jumped, his squeal of surprise muffled against the other's demanding mouth. It didn't stop his eager partner though. Delicately and swiflty, fingers slipped inside his last piece of clothing and travelled down, brushing at the base of his shaft. They stayed here for a moment, as if Nitori was waiting for him to protest or repulse him, giving him time to stop him. Makoto chased away any flustered or coward thought. And hesitantly cupped his partner through his boxer, his hand so large he could entirely palm him. A whimper of pleasure tickled his lips and encouraged him to continue his soft and cautious ministrations. It gave Nitori the guts to be a little more bold. Groaning in bliss, Makoto felt his hand slip around his cock, wrapping it in silky flesh and deft fingers. 

“Nitori...”

Acting with equal audacity, he dived his hands inside the purple boxers, one ready to return the exact same favor, the other heading to his rear in order to knead it. Yet he had to stop when he felt something odd under the underwear. Something soft and slightly frilly on some parts. Retreating from their heated kisses to glance at it, he coughed when he noticed the white fabric under the boxers. The white, laced fabric, adorned with some frills. The sole light of the moon through the window made it hard to take a good look. But in the end he was positive : Nitori was wearing the damn white laced panties. His erection stirred painfully as heat rised more intensely in his insides, making his blood boil and his face fume.

“Is that...?”

“Oh shit !” Nitori whined as he followed Makoto's stare, his eyes widening as they fell on his panties.

Taking his hands out of his undies, to Makoto's great disappointement though, he raised both before him, moving them nervously as he justified his hidden outfit.

“I...I just...I don't know why but I put these on before leaving because I thought about you and...Last minute I realized how ridiculous it was so I put the boxers on. I'm...Oh god I'm ridiculous right ?”

He hide his crimson face in his palms while muffling some incoherent words. Shaking his head, Makoto took back his composure and a smitten smile spreaded on his lips. Hands sneaking back to Nitori's ass, he cupped it and drawed him closer, causing an arousing friction between their hips. Eliciting a shocked moan on the smaller boy behalf. Moan that was prolonged by the way Makoto's teeth gently sunk into his neck, sucking on a sensitive spot just under his ear.

“No ! You're sexy...and beautiful...And it's really hard for me to restrain myself right now..” He rasped out, rolling his hips a bit as his tongue teased Nitori's earlobe. 

Another mewl of pleasure who echoed in his belly, igniting the fire a little more. Nitori's hands, who had stayed raised and petrified until now, finally reacted and plunged toward his crotch. 

“...Then don't.” He begged, both of his hands pulling his cock out of the cloth and wrapping around it.

Pumping his shaft, Nitori took his own out and joined them, rubbing them relentlessly until they were both panting and ready to explode. At least Makoto was. One of his hand left Nitori's firm and round ass with regret to grasp his cock instead. Accompanying the silver-haired boy fingers in their torturing stimulation. To give him space, one of Nitori's hand abandonned their melting, merging cocks. Slamming against his chest, its thumb automaticaly reached for one of his nipples and pressed it. 

“Beautiful...You're beautiful Nitori-kun...” He hoarsely groaned into his neck as he felt his relief near, so near, too near even. He needed to restrain himself a bit more and think about his partner too. 

“Tachibana-kun..”

Unfortunately this one had the brilliant idea to catch his ear in his mouth, teeth grazing it for a second, and to suck on it. While his fingers pinched his extremely sensible nub and bent it. Just a tiny bit but enough for Makoto. Before he could push Nitori away in order to calm himself a bit so he wouldn't come right away, white points blinded him and he cried out against his partner's skin. An unusual excruciating pleasure flooded his body and brain as he shook through his terribly quick orgasm. He had no idea if it was because it had been a long time since he last did it with someone or just because...well it was Nitori, his wonderful and beautiful Nitori. He even felt a single tear roll down his cheek as he trembled in bliss. Eyes closed, he savored all of it, from the peak of lust who shattered his body to the wave of contented relief who overwhelmed him afterward.

Until he opened them anew and remembered he wasn't alone. Nitori was looking at him, teeth sunk in his smirk, looking quite proud of his doing but still flustered and eager to find his own release. He didn't seem spiteful or deceived yet Makoto couldn't help but being filled with shame.

“Oh crap...Sorry. I'm..Jeez...” He moaned, guilt turning his pleasure awfully sour. 

Nitori just shook his head with a soft smile, like it was not a big deal. His hard erection against Makoto's stomach and the way he fidgeted on his lap were telling otherwise...

“It's okay, I'm good. I can take care of myself don't worry.”

No. It was out of question. It was already shameful not to control yourself enough and leaving your partner deprived of his own climax. With a pearl like Nitori it would be sinful. 

“...You have condoms ?”

Even exhausted, his whole body becoming more numb by the minute, he was determined to finish this. To finish it perfectly even. 

“Hum, yes ?”

He smiled in satisfaction when Nitori, after a wondering glance, opened his bedside table and reached for a small pack. Gently pushing Nitori away, he lifted himself off the headboard and crawled on the mattress to grab his partner. Maneuvering him easily and carefully, he made Nitori turn around and lay on his back. Above him, he placed himself between his legs before leaning down to place a reassuring kiss on Nitori's skeptical smile. 

“What are you...” 

He lost his words when Makoto kissed his neck and slowly, oh so slowly, traced a wet path with his tongue all the way down there. Once it reached his boxers, he pinched the hem and pulled them down until his legs were entirely nude and free from any restrain. The panties went with it and their sight made him even more eager. Yet he threw both aside, despise his obsession for the piece of lingerie, what caught all his attention here was the frail frame of his partner and his inviting spreaded legs. He took one condom and carefully opened it, not wanting to damage it in his refrained haste. Nitori gasped as he rolled it down his length, realizing what he was about to offer him. 

Makoto smiled up at him one last time before diving between his thighs, one hand holding Nitori's cock as he opened his mouth to swallow it. He did his best to take the most of it in his ardent den of flesh, tongue teasing the tip before slidding down the shaft. The cry of delighted surprise he elicited made his heart swell with a lusty pride. 

“Oh fuck ! Hmmm... Tachibana-kun you're not obliged to.”

With an obscene pop, he freed the turgid cock. Noticing a small, yet dark enough to be seen in the dim light, mole on his inner-thigh, he kissed it tenderly. Slipping one arm under this leg, he lifted it on his shoulder to gain a better access to both mole and cock.

“I'm glad to do this. Let me...” He asked before devoring the length again, the faint savor of cherry sweet on his greedy tongue. 

Hands ruffled his hair, massaging his scalp as he moved back and forth. Squeezing him a bit tighter between his lips, Nitori screamed his pleasure without restrain nor shame. His mouth relentlessly releasing moans and pleads, he pulled a bit too hard on his strands, making Makoto groan around him.

“Tachi-Tachibana !”

He tried not to let his ego rise too high as Nitori litterally begged him, invoking his name in a breathless yet sensual yell. The leg he had thrown above his shoulder was pressing against his back, feet brushing his skin like an encouragment. Fueled by a new passion, he sucked harder, his free hand cupping his sack to smoothly knead it. 

“Aaaah ! I'm...I'm gonna...”

Thankful to have been raised so well that he never forgot to use condoms, Makoto welcomed Nitori's orgasm in his mouth, tongue still tracing teasing path along his cock until his very last spasm. An ultimate moan echoed in the room before he felt the hands in his hair relaxing. The leg he was holding tensed one last time before going as soft as a rag doll's. Nitori's entire body pliant, Makoto didn't have an hard time to free himself of his hold and kneel between his widely spread legs. 

“So ?”

“Let me come back to the living first and then I'll answer you.”

He laughed nervously as he realized what he just did. It really was a premiere for him. Not only to drag his partner to bed this soon. But also to dare such a bold move, for him who was usually more prudish and wary than this, it was a prowess. Yet he could only feel proud when he saw Nitori sprawled on the bed, a blissful grin on his lips as he gazed at him. Eyes half-lidded and body still heaving, he looked debauched in the most beautiful way possible. 

“Seriously ? You're flattering me..”

Focusing on something else than Nitori's face to avoid getting excited again, he slided the condom off his soft cock before tying it. Not finding any trashcan, he decided to take a tissue and roll it inside before carefully putting it on the floor. 

Nitori's hand brushed against his and he turned back to him, a bit hesitant at the idea that he might want a second round. It wasn't like he was already sated with him and had lost desire, far from it. But he was pretty tired and he prefered to ignore the remains of his lust in favor of lying down against his partner. Nuzzling his head under his chin and half-covering his body, he sighed in hapiness as gentle fingers caressed him. 

“Thank you. It was good.” Nitori whispered, his hand settling down on his nape, lazily playing with a strand of hair. 

“Yeah...Way better than dreams...” Realizing what he had just let out, Makoto stilled. His dazed mind had the force to panic a little. After all he just admitted he had dreamed about this, what was Nitori going to think ? Oh god...

“Waaaaay better than mine's too.”

He relaxed immediately as Nitori giggled and nuzzled the top of his head. Oh...It changed a lot of things. Guilt and shame to begin with. And it was quite arousing to know that Nitori did too...No, no, not the time to get excited again. Now was the time for tenderness and cuddles only.

“You know...I never did this. Never that fast.” Makoto confessed, kissing his salty skin as well as the tiny drops of sweat constellating it. 

“Me neither. Really.” He purred back, one leg slidding above his own. “I didn't pressure you right ?”

Tone suddenly anxious, he tried to lift himself off the mattress but Makoto immediately placated an appeasing hand on his chest, pushing him back down. A gentle kiss on his collarbone achieved to convince Nitori to calm down.

“No, don't worry, I really wanted it too.” He affirmed, his large hand still on his silky skin, thumb brushing it repeatedly. 

“Good...” The smaller sighed.

Then he grabbed a spare furry blanket rolled in a corner of his bed, spreading it clumsily on their naked bodies. Makoto was ready to rearrange it so it covered them perfectly, but a slight doubt invaded his mind.

“Nitori ? You mind if I sleep here ?” 

He really didn't want to impose, if he needed to sleep alone Makoto was ready to gather his clothes and go back to his room. To his relief, Nitori tightened his hold before mumbling a weak protest.

“Hmmmnno...Stay. Please.” His voice filled with slumber and exhaustion made Makoto chuckle and he gladly obeyed.

Neatly fixing the blanket, he layed back beside him, happily nuzzling his skin and dropping some more kisses against it. Nitori limply pecked his scalp, already drifting away. 

“Okay.”

Pressing himself as much as physically possible, he protectively wrapped his partner in one arm. His head still nestled in the warm crook of his neck, he began to doze off. Lulled by Nitori's even breath, his gentle fingers in his strands and the soft rise of his pale chest.

“Night...” He managed to whisper before being swallowed in a peaceful and warm darkness. 

He thought he felt Nitori kiss his forehead before. 

oOo

The sheets had a pleasant scent. The one of Nitori and sex. He felt himself blush a little at the thought but he couldn't help the wide grin spreading on his lips. Rolling on his back, he stretched with a delighted groan, sun rays falling on his naked body, nice and warm. But something ticked him off as he fumbled upon the sheet. A worrying absence of a second body. Blinking, he laboriously pushed himself of the mattress to sit. As he slowly looked around, a frown appeared on his features. Nitori wasn't here.

The ridiculous thought that he might have left before he woke up was quickly rebuffed. He was in his appartment, there was no way he would flee it. Suddenly, a loud noise dragged his attention to the door. A muffled curse and metallic sounds gave him a clue about where was hidden his crush. With a relieved smile, he kneeled and crawled to the bed's edge. Even after the events of the night, his prudish instincts ordered him to find something to cover himself. Eyes searching for his undies, he spotted something white on the floor and flushed with a sheepish grin. It had been a really good moment indeed and he could only thanks the tiny piece of lingerie for this. Thinking about it he wasn't that flustered or obsessed by it right now, maybe did it pass when he kind of achieved his little kink last night ? Anyway, now the single thing he desired was to see Nitori, with or without the panties. He really didn't care as long as he could nuzzle his neck once again. This chaste desire gave him comfort and reassurance, now he was sure he wasn't only attracted due to his lingerie fantasy, but really to his last night's partner in himself. He had some doubts about what exactly his sexual attraction was directed to until now. He was incredibly relieved to be finally able to state it was firstly and mostly to Nitori, the panties were merely a nice bonus he could easily neglect now. 

He had to stop overthinking all of this. Now the only thing he should focus on was to grab his undies, put them on if they weren't too dirty and go give Nitori a sweet goodmorning kiss. He was dying to hold him in his arms again and breathe his nice scent of paint and vanilla. Body still a bit numb, he struggled to put his cloth on and get on his feet. Once he reached the door, he pushed it discreetly and took a glance. 

Nitori was facing the stove, his back completely turned toward him. His frame was draped in one of his incredibly large t-shirt, this one almost reaching the middle of his thighs. Makoto smiled, endeared by this sight. From here he could guess he was cooking something in a pan but that was about it. Light on his feet, he approached. Though he didn't want to surprise and wound Nitori so he signaled his presence with a soft greeting. 

“Hello..”

Looking above his shoulder, the smaller spared him a bright smile.

“Oh ! Hi !” His voice was a bit too high-pitched for Makoto's still lethargic brain and he blinked a few times, taken aback by his beaming energy. “Did you sleep well ? Sorry did I made too much noise ? I was hungry but I didn't want to wake you up so I tried to be careful but apparently I can't manage to hold my tools ! I'm cooking omelette, hope you like it, I might make some bacon too if you want, I know it's not really healthy but...”

His wild rambling was interrupted by his giggles as Makoto nuzzled his neck, hiding his face in it to kiss the warm flesh. It smelled a bit like him and a wave of proud possessivness overwhelmed him. Instinctively he put his arms around Nitori's thin waist and gently pulled him closer, every curve of his back pressing against his chest.

“...Mmmmh okay I talk too much ?” Nitori asked him, seemingly interpretating his gesture as a way to mute him.

“You worry too much.” He corrected with another kiss.

He savored it. Even if it didn't seem like Nitori's style he had been afraid he would be a bit distant. Maybe even awkwardly trying to get away from his affections, clearly stating with his attitude that this was for one night only or that he regretted it. He could lecture Nitori but he wasn't better himself.

“You're one to talk !”

See ? As Nitori's words matched his thoughts he chuckled.

“Touché.” 

“So what do you want for breakfast ? I have everything but coffee.” His host turned his head to glance at him, a sorry smile on his lips.

“Everything but coffee sound amazing. I can't handle it.” Makoto reassured him, chasing the pout of his mouth with a little peck.

A slight blush on his cheeks, Nitori returned the small gesture. Yet he attempted to quickly go back to the actual subject.

“You too ?” He inquired, his voice a bit nervous. “ It's really awful. I tried when I started university because everyone else seemed addicted to it. But it's horrible and the taste linger in your mouth for way too long. Plus it's not like I need to be even more excited. Don't agree with what I just said or you won't have food.”

It sounded more like a plea than a menace and his big panicked eyes made him melt. In all honesty he could agree with it, if Nitori was like this without cafeine in his body, he better stay away from any cup of coffee. But he was too kind and enamored to voice it out loud.

“Didn't say anything.” Choosing the safe yet not hypocritical option, he was rewarded by a relieved smile. “And yes, coffee is way too sour for my delicate palate.”

Turning back to his pan, Nitori bite on an hesitant smirk. Then he finally dared to say what was burning his tongue. And it made Makoto blush heavily.

“I'm happy to see we have more in common that our liking to panties.”

But at the same time a sweet warmth flooded through his whole chest as Nitori leant back a bit more against him, his affection radiating from him. 

“I hope so.”

Yes they had more and hopefully would discover more things in common. And it was truly a relief. They could make this work, they could hope to go further. He could keep his arm around his waist and dare to hope they'll be able to settle here often in the future.

“Do you want a taste ?”

He didn't think before diving into his neck again and taking a gentle bite of his flesh. It was impulsive and an urgent desire. Nitori made him careless and needy for more touches. 

“Yes.” He muttered against his skin, his cheeks darkening and burning, only realizing the length of his act now.

“I wasn't talking about this you know.” Nitori giggled fondly and he relaxed as he passed an hand in his hair. 

“Oh ?” He stuttered innocently.

Suddenly the silver-haired boy pushed him away and entirely turned around so he could face him. Quirking a questionning eyebrow, Makoto grabbed his hand, not quite happy with the total loss of contact. Intertwining their fingers, the other dragged him closer, so close he could count his eyelashes, that he had beautifully thick and long for a boy. 

“But I don't mind at all.” Makoto remembered to focus on Nitori's word instead of his face. “So let's let the food burn and kiss me again please. And not only on the neck.” 

Actually Makoto only had the time to gape dumbly before his mouth was crashed against Nitori's. The sweet taste somehow ran through his body, sending tiny electric sparks, pulling him out of his shock. It only took another demanding nip on his lower lips to make him lift Nitori and drop him on the counter. Huffing in please surprise, his partner parted his legs to let him settle between, pressing their body closer. As his hand slipped down to the other's hips, this one grabbed his head and guided it to his neck. Docilely he followed his moves, mouth tracing a path of tiny pecks all the way to his shoulder. Releasing a satisfied sigh, Nitori attacked his flesh too, his ear to be precise. Groaning, Makoto felt himself flush hard as he softly nibbled it.

“Mmmmm...Oh crap !”

Somehow his eyes wandered as he slowly bent his head to let more access to Nitori's affections. And they fell upon a clock. Which informed him it was a bit more than eleven. If at first he didn't mind it because after all it was saturday, other priorities and realities came back to his mind. 

“W-what ?!”

Nitori looked completely lost as Makoto jumped away. 

“I didn't think it was this late ! My shift is in thirty minutes, I have to get ready !”

A bit taken aback the other glanced worriedly at the clock, then sheepishly at Makoto, like it was his entire fault. Though the only thing Makoto could blame him of was to be that enticing. But right now it wasn't the time to think about Nitori's glorious body and angelic face and...

“Uh, oh...Want to use my shower and borrow some clothes ?”

And divine personnality. He blinked a few times, not sure he heard right. Not that he doubted his partner's kindness but it was still hard for him to accept such generosity from someone he didn't know extremely well. 

“Really ?” 

Nitori nodded, grasping his hand and leading the way to the bathroom. Makoto didn't protest, still pleasingly surprised by the nice offer. 

“Yes, what do you need ?”

Stopping to relish Nitori's whole perfect being for a second, he thought about it. His clothes weren't that dirty but it still would be a little gross to wear the same underwears and socks for two days. Especially considering the state of the underwears...

“Well I guess I can wear my sweatpants since I'll have to change into my uniform once I got there. But I really need a top, socks and some undies.” He asked timidly, not wanting to sound like an exigent scrounger. 

“Got it !” Nitori smiled up at him before pushing him toward the shower.

The bathroom was quite big. Makoto realized it when he saw the kitchen and living room but Nitori's appartment was quite spacious for someone who lived alone, almost more than his and Kisumi's flat. Maybe he had a wealthy family or something. The useless thought occupied his head for a minute before he chased it away. Rich or not Nitori was adorable and he should hurry to jump in the shower instead of staying here like an overworried idiot. Hastily, the silver-haired boy showed him where the fresh towels were as well as which shampoos and soap he could use.

“You're an angel, thank you !” He smiled sincerely, leaning down to grant Nitori a grateful kiss. 

This one pressed back for some seconds before pushing him away and pointing the shower. 

“Go wash yourself while I find something for you.” He ordered.

It was more endearing than convincing and, for a moment, Makoto contemplated the idea of pulling him in too so they could 'clean up' together. It wasn't his fault, Nitori's cuteness made him even more seduced and aroused. For the hundredth time he had to repeat to himself he had no time for this, as horrible as it could be. And that he should move his ass before he got fired for being late because he was too busy worshipping his lover's body. 

“Thanks again !” He hopped in the shower, opening the spray.

The shampoo was the fragance he always smelled on Nitori, which made it extremely hard for him not to let an hand wander between his legs. With an iron will he restrained himself and roughly rubbed his body with soap in order to calm himself down. He really had to control these damn pulsions otherwise it would quickly become a really disturbing problem. Deciding to turn the water cold to help his fuming brain and groin to cool down, he released a relieved sight when it actually worked. Soon he was out, drying himself up and totally able to control the temperature and natural reactions of his treacherous body. 

“Here you go !” 

Nitori had just came back with some clothes and was handing him an underwear as he prudishly hide his crotch under his towel. He knew it was ridiculous after what happened but Nitori's delighted eyes roaming across his chest weren't exactly making him comfortable. Not that it really bothered him either, it just made it harder to fight back his blush. Blush who only increased when he grabbed the undies.

“Hum...Nitori...I don't think that...Well I'm not picky but...”

It was a simple and soft black fabric. Yet it was bordered with frills. And a tiny ribbon adorned the front. Not exactly something he would like to see on anyone except Nitori. A tiny and pleased voice in the back of his head told him it meant he surely had a larger colletion of these than he thought. But another panicked voice told him it would be such a bad idea to put this on, even for Nitori's pleasure. At least it would be a terrible idea to wear it outside a bedroom. An image of Kisumi discovering it as he changed his pants at the coffee shop's lockers made him turn nauseous.

Nitori's sudden laugh instinctively made him relax. And he completely felt the menace of the panties leave his shoulders as he presented him something dark, made in cotton and totally normal without any suggestive decorations. 

“I'm sorry I'm messing with you ! Here, plain black boxer.”

“Thanks. Sorry but I prefer your collection of panties on you.” He confessed, more than happy he wouldn't have to deceive Nitori by refusing his kind offer to share his cute panties with him. 

“Obviously.” He winked at him with a giggle and Makoto felt the need to peck his cheek. “I left a t-shirt on the bed. It's really large for me so it should fit you.”

“Okay.” He nodded and waited for Nitori to leave before slipping in his fresh boxers.

A bit tight but they would have to do. He wasn't going to be picky when it could have been way worse. The t-shirt, oversized for the other boy, was nicely fitting him and he was grateful that Nitori had another obsession than panties in his wardrobe. 

As he came back in the kitchen, all ready to go, coat and shoes in hands, he noticed Nitori was waiting impatiently. On the counter before him was a fuming plate full of omelet. Chopsticks in hand, he had picked some and made a sign at Makoto to approach. 

“Here eat some before you go. I don't want you to faint because of low blood sugar !” 

With an endeared smile Makoto accepted the offer. Taking the bite hanging at the tip of Nitori's chopsticks, he hummed contentedly. It lacked some flavor yet he was grateful to have something warm and consistent to eat before he had to go. Being practically hand-fed by Nitori was a plus too, he devored happily every single bite he took and offered him. They were both blushing, due to the intimate nature of the gesture but carried on, Nitori determined to make him finish his part of the meal. Makoto even had to stop him before he ate everything, he didn't want to deprive his crush of breakfast. It made the other boy frown worriedly and reach for a basket full of fruits.

“I have some fruits too, you want an apple ? It's easy to eat on the road. Oh and I can put some tea in a thermos for you !”

Makoto chuckled, Nitori was truly too adorable and considerate. As much as he was, they really could make a fine match. Shaking his head, he grabbed Nitori's hand as this one opened a drawer, surely searching for the thermos. 

“Don't worry I'll have a drink at work. But I'll take the apple. Thanks. You're really the best.”

“No it's normal !” Nitori flushed with a pleased smile, his hand tightening around Makoto's in an affective gesture. 

“I'm so sorry I can't stay more...” The taller one started. If he didn't need that job that much he would have gladly stayed here for the whole day in order to eat with Nitori, cuddle with Nitori, go back to bed with...Hum. But tragically his lifestyle partly depended on this job. His eyes flickered to the clock and he paled. “Oh crap I really need to go now !”

Hastily, Nitori threw him an apple and walked him to the door. Makoto passed his shoes and his coat, patting the pocket to be sure his wallet and phone were in. He thanked whoever was up there that he thought of putting them there last night, just in case the fire alarm was a real one. 

“Goodbye ! And thank you again !” He grinned at Nitori, still bitter that he had to go yet delighted that everything went so well. Really well if he remembered their night...No ! Not the time to think about it ! Not the time to have an erection in the middle of the corridor as Nitori brightly smiled at him, waving him goodbye. 

“You're welcome. See you.”

He nodded, trying to chase his nasty thoughts as he ran down the corridor. But suddenly he had to stop. Fighting the urge to facepalm, he hurried back to Nitori's door. This one was about to close it when he noticed him. With a quirked eyebrow, he seemed to ask him what was wrong.

“I forgot something !”

Swiftly, he captured Nitori's lips. And smiled against them as he felt arms reach out for his shoulders, dragging him closer. What kind of potential boyfriend would he make if he didn't correctly bide him goodbye ? After such a night, he should cover him with kisses and affections.

The kiss was even more tender than any they had until then. There was no sexual tension this time, no restrained desire. Merely the need to enjoy these soft lips now that he could taste them freely. He only wanted one last intimate gesture before he had to go. A little bit of honey and joy to linger on his mouth for the day. 

“Hmmm go to work, I don't want to make you late.” Nitori mumbled against his lips.

Makoto pecked them one last time before slowly pulling away. With a flustered nod, he turned back and walked to the stairs. The sensation of sweet warmth was still burning his mouth. And the pride and happiness swelling his chest. Until he felt the need to go back once again.

“Sorry forgot something else !” He chuckled nervously.

This time Nitori had waited for him to disappear at the end of the corridor before going back inside. Leaning against the door frame, he shook his head with amusement as Makoto retraced his own steps a second time. 

“You know if it's only for the kisses you can come back later.” He giggled, fondness clear on his face.

“Actually...” Makoto fidgeted with the hem of his coat. It shouldn't be that hard, really. They already did it so why was he panicking about asking Nitori out ? “Are you free tonight ? I mean I'd like to take you out, to have dinner.”

“Like a date ?” Pleased surprise painted his features.

“Of course !” What else could it be ? He couldn't leave like a thief after their night together. He had to be assured it wasn't a one-night-stand. He had to be a gentleman, take responsibility and convince Nitori he wanted more. “I mean...yes. I'm kind of a bit confused because it's unusual for me to do..this...before having an actual date. I would have liked to take you out first so let me make it up to you. If you want it that's it.”

“Sure. I would love to have dinner with you. I can meet you at the coffee shop at the end of your shift if you want ?” Nitori suggested, barely able to hide his excitation, eyes sparkling and cheeks turning rosy.

“Great ! Let's do this !” Makoto agreed, he liked the thought of Nitori waiting for him to finish work. It was nice...romantic...He could already picture himself glancing between Nitori and the clock, impatiently waiting for the end of his shift before joining his date outside and guiding him to a restaurant. Hand in hand.

“Okay, now go !” Nitori's order pulled him out of his daydream and he nodded obediently. “Seriously I don't want to get you fired !”

“'Kay, sorry. Oh and...”

One last kiss couldn't hurt, right ? Especially when Nitori moaned happily against his lips, nipping on them teasingly. Yet he quickly ended it, looking a bit disappointed though. 

“Go !” He told him again, even more firm, trying to frown in order to make himself look dead serious. 

Makoto didn't buy it, it was more cute than impressive. So he dared to leave a tiny peck before backing off and heading to the stairs. 

“Yes sir ! See you tonight !” He waved at him, all goofy smile and melting heart. 

“Yes.” Nitori waved him off, his bright grin the promise of a wonderful second night.

The only thing that could darken Makoto's bliss was the thought that Kisumi will surely question him to no end once he'll see him like this. But why did he care ? He had a date with Nitori.

Funny how all could start with a panties incident and end with the most wonderful meeting of your life.

oOo

“Guess who ?” 

“Hmmm, my big dork of a boyfriend ?”

Makoto chuckled before kissing Ai's ear. Two months had passed since this eventful night and things had only gotten better. He spent more time at Ai's flat than in his own, they started to call each other by their given names, they spent hours to talk about nothing and everything between two tender kisses. Even Kisumi had said they were so lovey-dovey that he started to get jealous. Making Kisumi regret his oath of celibacy was a true prowess, really. 

And now they were here, in the laundromat where everything started. Doing their laundry. Their. Together, like a married couple. No wonder all their friends told them they were disgunstingly cute. Hugging Ai from behind, he nuzzled his neck, pampering it with little kisses. He was growing a bit impatient to be honnest. Tonight they had plans and tomorrow a day-off. Which meant they could toroughly enjoy their whole night together. Once Ai will have finished to check their clothes were dry, he would have the pleasure to carry him home in order to get ride of other piece of clothing...Suddenly his eyes noticed something foreign in their pile of laundry. Something thin and apple green. Passing an arm above Ai's shoulder, he managed to grab it in order to inspect it. He felt his cheeks turn crimson and his brain shorting out, as he realized it was a laced...A laced string.

“Green is your favorite color right ?” Ai asked, too innocently to be sincere.

Makoto didn't wait for him to finish with the laundry before throwing him on his shoulder. His beautiful lover giggled breathlessly, grabbing the garnment before letting himself get kidnapped and locked in a room for a long delicious night. Makoto loved Ai for himself. But panties and such were really a low blow who worked way too wonderfully on him.


End file.
